heroes: 25 años en guerra
by fernando.cuvertino
Summary: Los acontecimientos de la siguiente historia comienzan un año luego del final de la cuarta temporada de héroes, en la que Claire Bennet revela al mundo sus habilidades
1. prologo

Los acontecimientos de la siguiente historia comienzan un año luego del final de la cuarta temporada de héroes, en la que Claire Bennet revela al mundo sus habilidades

-25 años en el futuro

Era de noche en un bosque, se podía escuchar a los perros de caza ladrando y siguiendo a su presa, helicópteros cubrían los cielos alumbrando la tierra, y una gran cantidad de vehículos quienes trasportaban soldados estaban siendo movilizados, todo solo para atrapar a una simple persona

-"debemos atraparlo cueste lo que cueste, el jefe lo quiere con vida"- se escuchaba a través de la radio de los soldados

-"este tipo de cacería es bastante abrumadora incluso para un "desviante", no podrá ir lejos"- afirmaba un soldado quien se movilizaba por tierra siguiendo a los perros de caza, -"estas seguro, te recuerdo que no es un "desviante" común, es el hijo de su líder, y desde que nuestro superior la asesino, de seguro que está muy molesto, ya ha derrotado a un ejército de soldados antes"- decía otro soldado, bastante serio y temeroso al mismo tiempo -"tienes razón, pero esta vez estamos listos"- levantando su arma con confianza

-desde arriba de un enorme árbol, una silueta se encontraba observando a los soldados quienes se encontraban hablando, de pronto saltando de el árbol cayó sobre los soldados -"no se preocupen solo los dormiré un rato"- con una sonrisa un tipo de estatura media, golpeando el cuello de los soldados, quienes no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, luego siguió avanzando siendo acompañado por los perros de caza quienes al parecer, lo ayudaban a escapar, de pronto la luz de los helicópteros logro encontrarlo -"mierda, debo seguir"- comienza a correr cada vez más rápido, de pronto se escucha una balacera, pareciera que ninguna bala fuera capaz de tocar al "desviante", sin embargo una bala llega a su pierna, la velocidad del desviante comienza a disminuir, aparecen vehículos por delante del desviante, más balas comienzan a llegarle al desviante a la espalda y una cuantas al pecho

\- un hombre de piel negra con un traje y una barba pequeña, una pistola en la mano derecha y una radio en la mano izquierda, baja de uno de los vehículos, -"atención a todos los soldados, lo hemos capturado, tenemos a "Peter Petrelli", es hora de regresar a la base.


	2. CAPITULO 1: EN LA BASE ENEMIGA

CAPITULO 1: EN LA BASE ENEMIGA

\- 25 años en el futuro, base militar secreta

En una base militar, se encontraban 2 hombres caminando con documentos, uno era un tipo de piel negra bastante serio en traje, el otro un tipo de piel blanca y pelo moreno con cara juguetona y traje igualmente

-"estas seguro de que es el tipo correcto, podría ser un metamorfo"- decía el tipo de cara juguetona, -"estoy 100% seguro"- afirmaba el más serio, -"yo solo digo que es una posibilidad, te meterás en problemas si no capturaste al hombre correcto, después de todo movilizaste a una gran cantidad de soldados tan solo para atrapar a "peter", y no pienso que al jefe le guste que descuidáramos las otras cacerías"- replico el tipo blanco, -"bueno Andrew, esa es la gran diferencia entre los 2, yo jamás movilizaría soldados sin estar seguro que es lo mejor"- respondió el tipo serio, mirando a su compañero parados frente a una puerta, luego el serio entro a la habitación -"fanfarrón"- dijo en voz baja Andrew antes de entrar a la habitación que se encontraba llena de soldados, todos apuntando hacia un joven en una silla amarrado con cadenas -"valla así que llego el superior de los soldados, un placer conocerte Jack"- mirando con una sonrisa al hombre negro que se encontraba con los documentos –" el placer es mío peter petrelli, o prefieres que te llame peter bennet, después de todo ese es el nombre de la familia adoptiva de tu madre o me equivoco" Andrew solo sonreía ante las palabras de su compañero –"auch, justo en el hueso, no podríamos haber empezado peor"- burlándose un poco de jack –"cualquier de los 2 apellidos está bien, después de todo las 2 familias fueron buenas conmigo"- termino de decir el joven peter –" me podrías explicar, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?"- pregunto jack con curiosidad –"creo que lo mínimo que una persona debe saber es el nombre de la persona que nos está cazando, no crees"- respondió peter –"si, pero resulta que tú, no eres una persona, eres una aberración de la naturaleza"-jack respondió duramente –"eres bastante duro con los "desviantes" verdad, lo curioso es que tienes como compañero a un desviante"- apuntando a Andrew –"no concuerdo contigo con lo de aberración de la naturaleza, nada que sea parte de la naturaleza puede ser una aberración, todo es parte del equilibrio"- jack solo miro a peter por un momento y luego se sentó en otra silla que había en el cuarto y abrió la carpeta con información –" nombre: peter, miembro de la familia petrelli y familia adoptiva los bennet, 20 años de edad, hijo de Claire bennet la 2° líder de la rebelión, y ahora que sylar, 3° líder de la rebelión murió, tu serias el 4° líder de la rebelión, habilidad: biokinesis, ayudando a la rebelión desde tu nacimiento, descubrimos tu existencia a los 7 años, desapareciste a los 10 años y volviste a aparecer un año después, desde entonces has sido cazado por nosotros, nuestro líder tiene un interés especial en ti"- decía seriamente jack al revisar los papeles –" pues, puedes decirle a tu líder, que me bese el trasero"- decía peter con una sonrisa –" Andrew, has lo tuyo" –decía seriamente jack, en eso Andrew comienza a mover los dedos generando un gran dolor en el cuerpo de peter –"que te parece mi habilidad"- decía Andrew con una sonrisa, mientras peter seguía gritando -"por si aún no sabes por qué te duele el cuerpo, mi habilidad me permite ejercer presión en tus nervios, de tal manera puedo regular el dolor en tu cuerpo hasta tal punto que puedo ejercer la mejor tortura del mundo, mi misma habilidad es una máquina de tortura"- peter trataba de mantener la calma, resistiéndose al dolor –"escucha peter, la cosa es simple, yo quiero matarte, a ti y a toda tu especie, creo que son una criaturas que deberían de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra por el bien de las personas y del mundo, pero lamentablemente, le debo la vida a uno de tu especie, y mientras él sea mi jefe hare lo que él diga, ahora él quiere tenerte con vida, no le interesan la mayoría de los de tu especie solo unos pocos, y esa es la única razón por la que sigues vivo"_ afirmaba jack con seriedad, haciendo a Andrew una señal para que se detenga –"ahora vas a seguir todas las ordenes que se te den, nos dirás donde están esos animales de tu especie y luego te daremos de alimento a los perros, okey"- peter sin embargo recuperándose del dolor responde –"tu jefe te dijo que nuestra raza es necesaria en la tierra, sabes que por generación se requiere un cierto porcentaje de nuestra especie para que ayuden a mantener el mundo, es todo parte del equilibrio, solo hay entre un 3% y un 12% de nuestra especie por generación, nunca más de eso, nunca menos de eso, todo por el bien del equilibrio, a cambio ustedes son mayoría, si hubiera muchas personas con habilidades el mundo se destruiría, por el contraria si hubieran muy pocas personas con habilidades en el mundo, el mundo igual se destruiría, el mundo siempre debe ser salvado, y es nuestro deber salvarlo"- seriamente mirando a jack –"lo dudo mucho"- respondió jack quien se levantó de la silla y camino fuera de la habitación seguido por Andrew –"qué opinas jack, será verdad lo que dice"- pregunto andrew algo pensativo –"es obvio que no, ahora hare una llamada para ver si el jefe me permite matarlo, no tiene caso conservarlo aquí, conozco los de su clase, no hablara sin importar cuanto lo torturemos" afirmaba jack

Mientras tanto 3 personas se movían cuidadosamente a través de las instalaciones, los 3 con trajes negros, 2 de ellos llevaban katanas y uno llevaba 2 pistolas

-"están seguros de que peter estará bien"- decía uno de los tipos quien descubrió su cara, revelando por identidad a un ando un poco más viejo, mientras otro se voltea a verlo solo para revelar por identidad a un hiro nakamura mucho mayor sin lentes –"debe estarlo, después de todo, el hombre sombra lo quiere vivo, por eso no lo mato junto a la porrista cuando los capturaron unos años atrás"- afirmaba hiro –"creo que mejor nos movemos carpa, de otra manera podríamos perder esta oportunidad que nos dio peter para rescatar al resto de las personas con habilidades"- afirmaba el 3° hombre quien revelo su identidad como Adam Monroe –" todavía no puedo creer que peter decidiera ser carnada para salvar a los que están encerrados"- decía ando algo preocupado –" siempre tratamos de salvar la mayor cantidad de personas que podamos, antes del día de ejecución"- hiro decía seriamente –"lo sé, pero aun así, matan gente cada cierto tiempo, y no siempre los podemos salvar a todos, incluso cuando lo logramos siempre termina siendo asesinado alguien de nuestro grupo"- afirma ando algo triste, en eso se acerca Adam y toma a ando de sus ropas apretando la zona del cuello –"de acuerdo escucha bien esto, es cierto que no siempre podemos salvar a todos y que nuestros compañeros mueren, pero es como dijo el joven peter, nosotros estamos dispuestos a morir con tal de ayudar a los inocentes, siempre ha sido así, desde hace años, lamentarse no vale nada, si no podemos salvar a los que podamos, sería manchar los recuerdos de aquellos sacrificados, ya hemos perdido muchos de nosotros como para perder esta oportunidad, además no creas que es fácil para peter tampoco, te recuerdo que esta base, es donde su madre murió frente a sus ojos, piensa en el gran sacrificio que está haciendo el tan solo para darnos esta oportunidad"- luego lo soltó y se alejó un poco –" adam tiene razón, ando, quizás kimiko este bien en Japón, pero muchos de nosotros perdimos gente importante para nosotros, compañeros, familia, peter perdió a su madre, sylar perdió a su hijo y a su mujer, y bueno"- mirando a adam –" incluso adam perdió a la mujer que amaba"- las palabras lastimaban a ando haciéndolo sentir mal, adam solo se lamentaba por su perdida –"justo cuando pensé que no volvería a amar de nuevo desde que me quitaste a la mujer que amaba carpa, resulto que volví a conocerla a su descendencia, era tan hermosa, todo fue mi culpa"- algo mal por los recuerdos –" no fue tu culpa adam, fueron ellos los que te la arrebataron, ahora lo mejor será que continuemos, no sabemos cuánto faltara para la ejecución" –adam se compuso y ando se puso firme –" que debo hacer, hiro" – pregunto ando –" primero debemos llegar a la fuente de energía y luego debes absorber la mayor cantidad de energía que puedas para que se desactiven los sistemas de seguridad y peter pueda escapar"- afirmaba serio hiro, cuando adam quien estaba viendo hacia el exterior se preocupa –"creo que tenemos un problema carpa, mira"- en eso hiro se acerca y adam le entrega los binoculares para ver más de cerca "maldición, es ese tipo, el que asesino a la porrista"- observando a un tipo rubio bastante alto, con un traje y un maletín –"esto no es bueno si peter se entera que él está aquí podría tratar de vengarse"- afirmo ando –" el pequeño jamás le ganara, ese tipo incluso logro matar a sylar, apresurémonos, vamos muévanse"- dijo adam antes de comenzar a moverse

Mientras tanto, jack y andrew se preparaban para recibir a su jefe, esperándolo frente de la entrada a la zona de operaciones y control

-"que piensas jack"- simplemente mirando al frente -"pienso que deberías cerrar la boca"- andrew solo sonrió –" hemos sido compañeros por unos 25 años y aún no puedes soportarme, parece que tu miedo hacia los de mi especie son bastante fuertes"- jack se puso serio y mirándolo directo a los ojos le respondió -" no siento temor por los de tu clase, solo asco, y recuerda las palabras que te dije el día que te conocí, en el momento en que se acabe nuestra misión, tu estarás como primero en mi lista para eliminar"- andrew se pone desafiante –" acaso también mataras a nuestro jefe, tu, un simple humano, escucha bien jack, trato de siempre estar calmado sin embargo, ahora seriamente te pregunto, que crees que será más rápido, mi habilidad o tu pistola"- en eso la pistola de jack llega rápidamente bajo la mandíbula de andrew –" yo también tengo una habilidad, y esa habilidad es ser completamente ágil y silencioso a la hora de mover mi arma, soy una persona normal, pero matar a los de tu especie para mí, es como respirar"- haciendo una seria afirmación en contra de andrew –" es cierto, por eso te elegí como uno de mis agentes"- dijo el tipo rubio quien estaba atrás de los compañeros –" jefe, mis disculpas que allá presenciado eso" – en eso jack guardo su arma y andrew se arregló la ropa, luego ambos se inclinaron y disculparon con su jefe -"oh por favor, eso es parte natural de los compañeros, tener esa competitividad, esa ansia de matarse el uno al otro, es todo parte del trabajo, y ustedes 2 son de mis mejores agentes, así que sigo esperando bueno trabajos de su parte"- muchas gracias por los halagos señor"- respondió andrew –" ahora, entiendo que atraparon al joven peter, les recuerdo que la última vez se escapó, así que espero que hayan reforzado las defensas"- entrando a la sala de operaciones y control, seguido de los 2 agentes -" así es señor, la reforzamos con más soldados, todos equipados con al menos un arma que posea balas inhibidoras de habilidades"- afirmo jack –"puede que eso no sea suficiente mis queridos agentes, después de todo estamos hablando del famoso peter, el joven que a los 17 años libero a los presos de un avión que transportaba más de 40 personas con habilidades, fue entrenado por alguno de los más fuertes miembros de la rebelión, y con tan solo 8 años ya había frustrado 3 operaciones utilizando solo su habilidad"- jack saco los papeles con documentos -"entiendo eso señor, todo está en estos documentos sin embargo algunas de las historias sobre su habilidad están bastante fuera de lo común aun para los "desviantes"- el jefe se paró frente a las pantallas de la zona de control –"su habilidad es la biokinesis, es una habilidad que hasta ahora nadie más a presentado, sabes que consiste en la capacidad para manipulas las moléculas, el ADN, todos los componentes biológicos, cosas como los animales y las plantas le brindan su apoyo, es como si su habilidad le diera cierta conexión con el ecosistema en sí, cuando peter era niño, nunca entendimos por que de vez en cuando nuestros soldados era atacados por árboles o por animales, o como era que repentinamente los animales se volvían más grandes y fuertes, además de eso, posee otro poder bastante peculiar, él se vuelve, más poderoso mientras más "desviantes" como él se encuentren a su alrededor, al principio el único que presentaba esta habilidad era Samuel, el tipo que poseía un control sobre la tierra, sin embargo 3 años atrás descubrimos que este niños también posee este poder, por eso mismo se escapó la última vez que lo capturamos, lo teníamos en un lugar lleno de otras personas con habilidades, así que espero que hayan seguido mis instrucciones de dejarlo en un cuarto alejado"- mirando por las pantallas la habitación donde se encontraba peter –" así es señor, él se encuentra en el otro lado de la base, en la zona contrario de la prisión"- afirmo jack, sin embargo su jefe solo miraba la pantalla algo curioso –" sabes que este niño desde corta edad, entreno el arte de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, además de entrenar como pelear con otras personas con habilidades como sylar, o adam Monroe, ken tukusama era un poderoso artista marcial, conocido por su habilidad de ver los puntos débiles de cualquier oponente y sentir las aberturas a la hora de pelear, era conocido como el puño de la muerte, porque la mayoría de las veces ganaba con solo un golpe, incluso contra toros o animales más grandes, fue otro de los maestros de peter"- jack y andrew solo observaban la seriedad de su jefe sin entender cuál era su intención con esa charla –"como puedo ver que no saben a qué me refiero, gracias a mi habilidad para leer mentes, les diré que es lo que me parece extraño y curioso"- apuntando a la pantalla donde se encontraba el joven peter –"entrenado desde la infancia, con una habilidad y un potencial inmenso, solo esta hay tranquilamente sentado, sin hacer nada, absolutamente nada"- mirando serio –" bueno señor, quizás se deba a que está rodeado, no solo dentro de la habitación sino que también afuera"- afirmo jack -"los documentos no te dicen todo de una persona jack, alguien como peter, no se rendiría tan fácil, además de eso incluso si le disparan con balas que inhiben las habilidades, él puede vencer a todos tus soldados dentro de la habitación, usando solo sus manos, es peligroso, armado, deberás temerle"- dicho esto tenía una especie de mezcla entre serio y feliz por semejante enemigo a enfrentar, de pronto la luz se baja y las cámaras se apagan –" ¿qué ocurre?, ¿porque se nos fue la energía?"- pregunto jack –"señor, tal parece alguien ataco nuestra fuente de poder"- decía uno de los hombres frente a los monitores –"activen el sistema de energía de reserva"- ordeno andrew, en eso unos tipos presionaron un botón en una enorme máquina y luego de unos segundos la energía volvió a la base, luego de revisar la cámara en el cuarto donde se encontraba peter, se dieron cuenta de que los soldados estaban por todo el cuarto, sin embargo no había rastro de peter –"que le dije agente jack, él no se rendiría tan fácil"- con una sonrisa en su cara


	3. CAPITULO 2: EL RESCATE

CAPITULO 2: EL RESCATE

Mientras andrew, jack y su jefe se encontraban hablando, en la sala del generador se encontraban ando, hiro y adam

-"aquí está, el generador central"- decía hiro en frente de una máquina –"listo ando, es tu turno, debes tomar toda la energía posible del generador"- en eso, ando se acercó al generador y poniendo sus manos sobre la maquina comenzó a tomar la energía de esta, sin embargo parecía dolerle un poco –"ugh, es demasiada energía, hiro"- decía ando –"sopórtalo mi amigo, solo un poco más, necesitamos liberar a peter"- afirmo hiro, luego de unos segundos la energía se fue y las luces se apagaron –" bien ahora debemos ir a la zona de la prisión, esperemos que el joven peter nos encuentre allí" –decía adam, comenzando a moverse seguido de sus compañeros

En la habitación de peter, se fue la luz también y se desactivo la seguridad

-"que les parece, creo que ya es hora de largarme de aquí"- afirmo con una sonrisa el joven peter quien en un rápido movimiento se liberó de las cadenas que lo ataban y comenzó a golpear a los soldados de la habitación –"vamos disparen, deténganlo"- decía temeroso uno de los soldados, sin embargo las balas no podían traspasar el cuerpo de peter y este comenzó a dejar inconsciente a todos los soldados –"saquen las armas especiales"- dice otro soldado, en eso saca un pistola la cual logra atravesar el cuerpo de peter, peter cayó por un segundo, luego se levantó y disparo la bala por la boca llegándole a la pierna a un soldado y estos vieron como el cuerpo de peter se regenero de la herida –"no es posible, se supone que estas balas inhiben tus habilidades"- en eso peter se acerca –" interesante, sin embargo creo que una de esas balas no es suficiente para detenerme"- en eso le quita el arma al soldado y comienza a dispararle a los demás soldados, dejándolos a todos inconscientes –"veo que deberé pasar desapercibido"- comenzó a cambiar de forma alterando sus moléculas y su ADN y su ropa tomo la forma de la de uno de los soldados, luego se disparó con el arma especial y se botó en el suelo haciéndose pasar por un soldado, de pronto volvió la electricidad al lugar y por la cámara solo se veían un montón de cuerpos botados

Mientras jack y andrew estaban saliendo de la sala de control, a toda prisa ahora que la energía había regresado

-"voy a matar a ese bastardo"- afirmaba jack bastante molesto por lo sucedido –"deberías calmarte, después de todo no había forma que supieras que su captura estaba planeada"- tratando de calmar a su compañero –"por supuesto que debía saberlo, es mi deber saberlo, como mínimo podría haber sospechado de él, ahora todo tiene sentido, la captura fue demasiado fácil aun con tantos soldados"- en eso andrew toma de la ropa a jack en la zona del cuello y lo pone en contra de la pared –" escúchame bien maldito, si estas alterado no podrás hacer correctamente tu trabajo, si tu no haces tu trabajo eso me afectara a mí, así que mejor que pares de lamentarte y estés dispuesto a poner una bala en la cabeza de ese miserable hijo de perra"- seriamente soltando a su compañero –"nuestras ordenes son capturarle vivo"- afirma jack, sin embargo andrew no lo toma en cuenta y se comunica con radio portátil con su jefe –"señor pido autorización para matar a "peter petrelli", en este punto se ha vuelto un elemento peligroso para la organización y la misión en si"- luego de unos segundos la radio suena –" permiso concedido agentes, sin embargo solo mátenlo si ven la posibilidad de que libere a otros de sus compañeros que estén aquí en la base, o si se acerca al " proyecto 30 años", estoy planeando dar un pequeño paseo con la ayuda de esa maquina"- luego de eso la transmisión se corta –"ya escuchaste tienes tu oportunidad, y el permiso"- dijo andrew con una sonrisa, alegrando a jack quien toma y prepara su arma –"así que el jefe usara el "proyecto 30 años", bueno asegurémonos de que peter no alcance a llegar a ninguno de sus objetivos"- y luego vuelven a avanzar

En otra zona de la base

-"estos son muchos soldados, necesitamos vencerlos rápido"- afirma hiro quien se encuentra peleando con ellos con su katana –"que esperabas carpa esta es una base militar"- dijo adam quien luchaba con 2 katanas –" hiro, adam, a un lado"- dijo ando quien apunto en dirección a los soldados con sus dos pistolas las cuales tenían un brillo rojo, en eso ambos samuráis se hicieron a un lado y ando libero parte de la energía obtenida del generador, dejando una pila de cuerpo en el suelo –" que haces ando, sabes que nosotros no matamos gente normal"- replico hiro –" a menos de que sea estrictamente necesario"- afirmo adam –"no se preocupen solo cargue las pistolas con energía, ni siquiera traen balas, use suficiente energía para dejarlos inconscientes, además debía liberar la sobrecarga de energía de mi cuerpo"- "que tal si mejor nos apresuramos, debemos llegar a las celdas que están más adelante"- dijo serio adam, los 3 comienzan a avanzar de nuevo

Unos minutos más tarde llegan andrew y jack acompañados de soldados y equipo médico al cuarto donde tenían a peter

-"revisen cuantos soldados están heridos de gravedad y cuantos están despiertos"- ordeno jack al equipo médico, quienes comenzaron a revisar a quienes se encontraban aun despiertos o que estaban despertando –"mientras los soldados que estén o se crean disponibles, comiencen a revisar los alrededores en busca del prisionero"- ordeno andrew, los soldados que se encontraban bien salieron del cuarto en busca de peter, mientras unos pocos soldados heridos se levantaron –"señor, quiero ayudar a encontrar al prisionero"- dijo uno de los soldados con una pierna herida por una bala, siguiendo su ejemplo el resto de soldados que se encontraban consientes, comenzaron a acercarse pidiendo ayudar –" se encuentran lo suficientemente bien como para seguir al prisionero, les recuerdo que es un hombre peligro"- dijo jack –"así es señor, nos consideramos en condiciones lo suficientemente buenas como para capturar al prisionero"- afirmo firme en su decisión el soldado –"en ese caso, tienen autorización para matar a muerte si se acerca a la zona del "proyecto 30 años" o si se acerca a la prisión"- los soldados asienten salen luego de tomar sus armas –" ¿estás seguro?, si uno de ellos lo mata tu no podrás matarlo, creí que eso era lo que querías"- pregunto andrew –" en este punto me conformo con que este muerto, sin embargo ellos no podrán matarlo, probablemente solo lo debiliten, pero eso me servirá para más tarde matarlo yo, su poder no es tan grande, es más fuerte que su madre, esa mujer inmortal, pero su poder de regeneración funciona exactamente igual, recuerdas lo que dijo el jefe, lluvia de balas en la cabeza, luego le clavas el cuchillo en la cabeza, y solo por si las dudas debes decapitarlo y separar su cabeza de su cuerpo, solo así se mantendrán muertos"- afirmo jack –"claro que lo recuerdo, el jefe hizo todo eso con Claire bennet cuando la capturo hace 3 años, todo eso frente a su hijo peter, pensar que el tendrá que pasar por lo mismo, es bastante divertido"- con una sonrisa en la cara –"eres bastante sádico, lo sabias"- dijo jack –"oye, tu eres el que quiere destrozarle el cráneo y decapitar a un joven de 20 años, no yo"- con tono burlista –"como sea, solo debemos encargarnos de matarlo"- respondió jack -"crees que sepa algo sobre el "proyecto 30 años", o solo estará aquí para salvar a los prisioneros"- dijo andrew –"sea cual sea su situación, es irrelevante para nuestro objetivo, sin embargo aunque intentase detener el proyecto, es tarde, en este momento el jefe ya debe haber viajado en el tiempo"- le dijo a andrew –" nosotros nos retiramos, una vez despierten los soldados, avísenles que hay ordenes de capturar o matar al prisionero, para todos los soldados que no tengan heridas mortales"- el equipo médico asintió y los agentes se retiraron, justo en ese momento un soldado reacciono –"¿escucho las ordenes soldado?"- pregunto un médico –"si, es mejor que comience a moverme"- dijo el soldado –"muy bien, pero tenga cuidado, la bala le roso las costillas y recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza"- luego de esto el soldado tomo un arma y se retiró, luego de caminar un rato, entro en una habitación vacía en la cual sano sus heridas al completo y uso la computadora para revisar la ubicación de la cárcel –" así que estoy hasta el extremo contrario de la base, en el lado opuesto a la cárcel, no me tardare en llegar pero será mejor que no me vean usando súper velocidad" –luego de pensarlo unos segundos empezó a buscar a través la habitación del "proyecto 30 años" y hackeando las cámaras de seguridad y la base de datos de la instalación descubrió información sobre el proyecto –"mierda, es una maldita máquina del tiempo, parece que la están preparando para realizar un viaje"- luego de mirar un rato el cuarto donde los científicos de la base preparaban la máquina, pudo reconocer a una persona, al asesino de su madre o como le llamaba hiro, el hombre sombra, en ese momento y solo por unos segundos la rabia se apodero de peter, pero luego de respirar un poco logro relajarse –"no tengo tiempo para él, primero debo rescatar a los prisioneros"- saliendo rápido de la habitación en camino a la cárcel

Mientras tanto, hiro y los demás se encontraban camino a la cárcel, por los conductos de ventilación

-"seguro que es el camino correcto, da la impresión de que nos perdimos"- reclamaba hiro quien se encontraba atrás de adam –"bueno carpa, si te crees tan bueno para encontrar la cárcel, tal vez tu debas estar con el mapa de las instalaciones"- afirmo algo molesto –"chicos no tenemos tiempo de pelear, debemos apresurarnos"- reclamo ando, luego de avanzar un poco más llegaron a una separación –"¿ahora por dónde?, adam"- dijo hiro, mientras adam miraba el mapa -"ahora doblamos a la izquierda y luego de avanzar un poco deberíamos encontrar una esquina a la derecha donde termina el camino"- dicho esto siguieron el camino siguiendo a adam y luego de unos minutos encuentran una rejilla –" aquí es chicos, puedo ver los cuartos de los prisioneros" –entregándole el mapa a hiro, adam quita la rejilla y se lanza hacia abajo –"ugh, esta cosa no esta tan alta pero aun así me rompió una pierna"- antes de que la acomodara, hiro salto cayendo sobre adam –"aaah, maldito japonés enano sin vergüenza"- terminando de acomodarse la pierna –"lo siento pero necesitaba caer sobre algo o también me rompería alguna parte del cuerpo"-respondió hiro, y ante tal respuesta adam solo se molestó –"además que no se supone que tu no sentías dolor"- volvió a hablar hiro –"ahora que lo dices… hace mucho tiempo que no sentía dolor"- de pronto ando cayó sobre adam –"lo siento adam, pero necesitaba caer encima de alguien" –dijo ando, adam se levantó arreglándose el cuello –" son unos malditos"- adam simplemente le dijo eso –"es mejor que nos apresuremos a sacar a la gente"- luego de que hiro dice esto, comienzan a caminar revisando las celdas –"estas habitaciones son muy similares a las del 5° piso de la compañía"- afirmo adam –"miren esto, es elle bishop" –dijo ando, al escuchar el nombre tanto hiro como adam fueron en dirección de ando, solo para ver a elle amarrada en una silla, la cual se encontraba sobre una pequeña cantidad de cemento, el resto estaba lleno de agua –"no puede ser, ella fue asesinada junto con su hijo, todos vimos el cuerpo, incluso la enterramos"- dijo hiro mirando a elle –" si ella está en esta base, por eso sylar vino aquí en primer lugar"- tanto ando como hiro quedan mirando a adam –" recuerdan cuando sylar salió apresurado de nuestra base, dijo que había algo que debía hacer solo, micah ese día nos dijo que sylar había estado revisando unos documentos del enemigo, y que le pidió a el que no dijera nada sin importar que pasara, de seguro era por esto, venía a rescatar a la madre de su hijo, lástima que murió en el intento"- los tipos miraban la prisión donde ella estaba, comenzando a golpear para que despertara sin embargo no reaccionaba –"¿qué le pasara?, ¿porque no reacciona?"- pregunta ando -"espero que no esté muerta"- dijo hiro –"nada de eso, solo está agotada, la pobre ha sufrido mucho"- dijo una voz proveniente de una celda que se encontraba hacia el lado derecho de la celda de elle, los chicos se dirigieron a esa celda a ver quién era, y lograron observar a un anciano en un rincón –"creí que las celdas era aprueba de sonido, aparte de eso tu celda se ve muy normal, ¿quién eres?"- pregunto adam –"mi nombre es Drake, y ya ni recuerdo cual es mi apellido, tengo 98 años, y como tú dices, normalmente las celdas son aprueba de sonido pero no la mía, esa es mi tortura"– luego de mirarse un rato las caras ando decide preguntar –"¿qué quiere decir con eso de su tortura?, señor"- el anciano se levanta acercándose a la gran ventana de su celda –" mi habilidad, a eso me refiero, verán niños, mi habilidad es amplificar el dolor que se genera en una cierta área, o incluso generarlo, es por eso que mi celda no es aprueba de sonido, y por lo mismo que no estoy drogado, si me drogaran mi habilidad se apagaría automáticamente, sin embargo las personas que me tienen aquí me utilizan para incrementar el dolor que le generan las torturas a los demás, incluso el dolor sentimental, y para torturarme a mí, me dejan escuchar los gritos y llantos de los demás en las celdas"- hiro miro al pobre anciano y le dio una gran lastima, tanto el como todos los que estas encerrados –"no se preocupe señor ahora lo liberaremos"- dijo hiro bastante confiado y decidido –" o no, por favor muchachos no gasten su tiempo en un viejo como yo, salven a los demás, de todos modos a mí no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, la única razón por la que sigo viviendo es para poder ver a mi hijo"- afirmo con mucha pena el señor –" su hijo está encerrado en este lugar"- pregunto ando –"no, mi hijo trabaja con las personas que nos encerraron, el me encerró en este lugar"- eso impresiono a los presentes en especial a hiro –" como puede ser eso, qué clase de hijo encerraría a su propio padre en una celda para que sea torturado"- decía algo molesto, recordando a su padre –" por favor joven, no juzgue a mi pequeño, le pido que lo salve"- para impresión de hiro –" mi pequeño andrew está siendo engañado por un terrible hombre, un tipo alto y rubio, casi siempre está sonriendo, y de vez en cuando se puede ver una sombra alrededor de su cuerpo"- por la descripción que les dio el anciano ellos ya sabían que hablaba del hombre sombra –" ese hombre llego un día hace muchos años a mi casa, yo lo recibí con los brazos abiertos y el comenzó a envenenar la mente de mi pequeño, desde entonces mi hijo ha estado trabajando para él, sin embargo yo me reúse a servirle y desde entonces estoy aquí"- apenas el anciano para de hablar y llega peter con su súper velocidad –"hola maestros"- saludo haciendo una referencia –" que ocurre, ¿porque no han empezado a salvar a las personas aquí?"- pregunto peter, comenzando a golpear las ventanas logrando romper una –"niño ven aquí"- dice el anciano, a lo que peter se dirige hacia donde está el anciano, sin embargo se detiene una celda antes de llegar a donde el, solo para ver a elle en su celda –"¿por qué esta la esposa del maestro Gabriel en esta celda?"- pregunta muy extrañado –"esa celda es muy especial, a diferencia de la celda que rompiste allá atrás que solo estaba hecha para soportar altas temperaturas, la celda de esa joven está hecha especialmente para soportar altas corrientes eléctricas y golpes de alta potencia" –peter comienza a golpear la ventana sin lograr romperla –"yo te puedo ayudar, no solo puedo amplificar el dolor sino que también los daños, si me concentro lo suficiente lograre debilitar la celda de esa niña y la podrás salvar"- el hombre toco su lado de la celda y luego peter comienza a golpear nuevamente la celda de elle, solo que esta vez logra romper la ventana al tercer golpe, en el momento en que se rompe la ventana, adam entra y saca a elle de la celda, en eso peter toca la mano de el para recuperarla de los daños que había sufrido –"¿por qué nos ayudas a salvar a elle?, ¿porque te importa tanto?"- sin embargo el anciano no respondía, en eso adam se apura a ver si el anciano se encuentra bien –"anciano, anciano…"- el anciano alza su cabeza, y se nota que está agotado –"lo siento, mi hijo fue el que la estuvo torturando durante días, el personalmente lo hizo, por eso debía salvarla a ella, para enmendar lo que hizo mi hijo, además ella ha sufrido mucho, hace unos días atrás trajeron a un tipo que fue asesinado y devorado en frente de ella, era su esposo"- al escuchar esto peter termina de curar a elle y se acerca al anciano para hacerle preguntas –"¿qué quiere decir con el esposo de elle?, ¿quién lo devoro?, ¿cómo sabe eso?"- pregunto peter bastante exaltado –" siempre trato de hablar con los prisioneros que puedo para darle ánimos, pero casi nadie me contesta por mi habilidad, sin embargo esa niña siempre hablaba conmigo, ella me conto como termino aquí, dijo que un momento estuvo muerta y al siguiente despertó en este lugar, dijo que vio como asesinaron a su hijo antes de morir y cuando trajeron a un tipo llamado Gabriel, ella me comento que era su esposo, por eso lo sé"-asintió peter ante el relato del anciano –"también dijo que lo devoraron, ¿a que se refería con eso?- pregunto peter nuevamente –"fue el, ese hombre que solo tiene oscuridad en su alma, si es que posee alguna, el hombre sombra"- hiro y adam comenzaron a observar el rostro de peter puesto a que no querían que supiera que él está en la base –" ese hombre posee una habilidad llamada "el devorador" esa atroz habilidad es capaz de consumir cualquier cosa, y por cada cosa que devore se vuelve más fuerte, incluso a devorado habilidades de otras personas para su propio uso, si lo que me comento mi hijo durante una de sus visitas es verdad, cuando ese tipo devore suficientes habilidades, tendrá el poder de incluso devorar el planeta, todo se volverá destrucción y muerte, por eso nos están capturando, nosotros, el mundo, todo es su alimento y él es el depredador mayor"- ante dicha afirmación los presentes sabían que su enemigo era alguien de temer, pero pensaban que si ese enemigo se comió a sylar en este mismo momento es imparable, en eso elle comienza a toser, reaccionando a la curación que realizo peter –" apresúrense niños deben liberar a los demás"- dijo el anciano drake, en eso peter, adam, hiro y ando comienzan a liberar al resto, mientras elle terminaba de recuperar la conciencia –"mi niña, ¿estás bien?"- pregunto el anciano –"drake, si estoy bien" –luego de mirar la ventana –"retrocede la romperé"– preparando su poder –"espera mi niña, no quiero salir, estoy a punto de irme y lo único que me queda es ver a mi hijo solo una última vez, seré feliz con que tu estés bien, por favor escapa"- decía el anciano con lágrimas en sus ojos –"drake no te puedo dejar aquí, ven conmigo, te trasferiremos sangre de inmortal y tendrás más oportunidades de ver a tu hijo, pero por favor ven conmigo"- decía elle bastante triste –"lo siento, pero es lo que quiero" –en eso los jóvenes terminan de revisar las celdas –"encontré a Tracy"- dijo adam –"y yo encontré a matt parkman Jr."- afirmo ando, cuando se comenzó a escuchar un grupo de soldados avanzando –"mierda los soldados, debemos salir de aquí"- dijo tratando de reunir a las personas en un lugar y despertar a los inconscientes –"tenemos un problema, no veo al haitiano"- dijo ando –"diablos, rene debe estar en las celdas en las que me tenían a mi"-luego de terminar de despertar a todos hiro estaba listo para transportarlos, solo faltaba elle quien no se alejaba de la celda de drake –"elle deben irse, ahora rápido"- "no, por favor, déjenme aquí con drake, no lo puedo dejar morir solo"- grito elle mientras adam trataba de llevársela por la fuerza –"ando dale una recarga a hiro rápido y llévense a elle"- en eso matt parkman Jr toma a elle y hiro se teletrasporta fuera de las instalaciones, a una zona segura –"ahora debemos ir a salvar al haitiano"- dijo peter quien tomo a adam y ando y se los llevo a súper velocidad


	4. CAPITULO 3: LA FUGA

CAPITULO 3: LA FUGA

Los agentes y sus soldados se estaban acercando a la prisión, cuando algo pasa al lado de ellos a gran velocidad

-"¿que fue eso?"- pregunto jack –"de seguro fue uno de los prisioneros, debieron llegar a las celdas"- afirmo andrew –"ustedes avisen que hay unos prisioneros sueltos por las instalaciones"- dando la orden a los soldados de hasta atrás en las filas mientras el resto avanzo a las celdas, luego de llegar a la zona de las celdas se dan cuenta de que está prácticamente vacía –"maldición, ese bastardo logro liberar a los prisioneros"- dijo jack enfurecido, golpeando una pared –"pero él no podría hacer esto solo, digo, no solo llego muy rápido sino que además liberarlos a todos, de seguro alguien lo ayudo"- dijo andrew revisando algunos vidrios que parecían haber sido afectados por cortes y otros por electricidad –"eso es porque los jóvenes eran un equipo, así fue como lograron liberarlos a todos"- al escuchar la voz tanto andrew como jack se acercaron a la única celda con alguien dentro, era el anciano drake –" hola hijo mío, por fin te veo"- decía el pobre anciano con lágrimas en los ojos –"dime que ocurrió aquí"- dijo andrew –"ayude a que liberaran a la jovencita de al lado, les dije todo lo que debían saber"- dijo el anciano sonriendo –"este maldito anciano, prepárate por qué voy a matarte"- dijo jack apuntando su arma a drake, sin embargo es detenido por andrew –"¿qué crees que haces?, jack, levantando tu arma en contra de mi padre"- dijo serio andrew, a lo que jack bajo su arma –"más te vale que le saques información y luego lo mates porque si no lo hare yo, o peor aún, le puedo decir a nuestro jefe que el anciano ayudo a liberar a los reos y les entrego información, sería una linda cena, ¿qué opinas de eso?"- con eso jack fulmino a andrew dejándolo en un predicamento, no quería matar a su padre, por muy leal que fuera a su jefe, incluso le traía de comer en secreto de los demás agentes y a escondidas de los soldados, gracias a sus cuidados su padre pudo continuar por tanto tiempo a diferencia de otros –"no tengo problemas con morir, de todas formas mi hora a llegado, sin embargo si moriré, prefiero morir a manos de mi hijo"- para sorpresa de andrew, quien solo se acercó a su padre abriendo la celda y entrando en ella –"padre, esto no tiene que terminar así, puedo pedirle a mi jefe que te ayude, él puede sanarte, incluso hacerte más joven, solo tienes que disculparte con él y decirle todo lo que viste"- le dijo algo apenado a su padre –"lo siento hijo, pero me temo que no puedo hacerlo, en estos 27 años que me han tenido encerrado, pasando de base en base, de celda en celda, solo he visto el miedo y el más grande horror que alguien jamás vera, he vivido más años que cualquiera de los prisioneros que han estado aquí, solo gracias a ti y solo por ti, ahora que ha llegado mi momento, no puedo simplemente esperar a ser salvado o entregarme a ese hombre, él te convirtió en algo que no eres, tu no debías seguir mis pasos hijo"- decía llorando el anciano –"se supone que tú fuiste un poderoso y honorable hombre que sirvió a su país, eras el más grande torturador que jamás ha existido y jamás perdiste en ninguna de tus misiones, se te llamo incluso el soldado perfecto, el día que te retiraste del campo de batalla, fue cuando yo manifesté mi poder por primera vez, un año antes del asesinato de mamá, tú eras mi héroe hasta ese entonces, te tenía un profundo respeto, quería ser como tú, pero en algún momento te rendiste, ni siquiera intentaste vengarla"- decía sujetando la mano de su padre –" el campo de batalla me enseño que hay menos honor en torturar a otros que en matarlos, tu madre me enseñó a perdonar y tener piedad de otros, y tú me enseñaste que un hijo puede ser el héroe de su padre, te amo hijo a pesar de todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que has causado, sé que tratas de no usar tus poderes en personas sin habilidades, sé que tratas de disminuir las muertes lo más posible, además me has ayudado a sobrevivir por mucho tiempo, por eso te considero mi héroe, y tengo la esperanza de que solo hayas iniciado esto a causa de la muerte de tu madre, sin embargo hijo, te pido que pares, deja este camino, tu madre no estaría feliz al ver que estas cazando y torturando a los de nuestra especie, y yo no estoy nada feliz de ver a mi héroe volverse un villano"- el joven andrew solo miraba a su padre quien bajaba la vista y cada vez hablaba más despacio –"padre, reacciona, oye, reacciona"- algo alterado –"adiós hijo mío, tu madre vino por mí, recuerda que te amamos, y recuerda que siempre serás nuestro pequeño andrew, regresa al camino del héroe, hijo mío"- el anciano drake cerro sus ojos y se murió con una sonrisa, andrew con el cuerpo de su padre entre sus brazos le dio un beso en la frente y con lágrimas saco su cuerpo de la celda –"tu adelántate jack, me llevare el cuerpo y lo enterrare, te veré más tarde, luego de eso te ayudare a atrapar a cualquier maldito que nos encontremos"- decía limpiando sus lágrimas –" mientras me alcances rápido y cumplas con tu deber todo estará bien"- respondió jack quien salió con todos los soldados –"lo siento padre tendré que dejar tu cuerpo en el laboratorio de la base por ahora, luego me llevare tu cuerpo al lugar donde está enterrado el de mamá"- y así salió caminando con su padre en los brazos

Mientras en el otro lado de la base, se encontraban ando, adam y peter revisando todas las salas que podían en busca del haitiano

-"no está por ninguna parte"- decía cerrando una de las puertas –"ando tuviste suerte"- ando salió de un cuarto y cerró la puerta –"tampoco he encontrado a nadie"- afirmo ando, en eso llega peter a toda velocidad –" no he logrado encontrar a rene, no está en este lado de la base"- los 3 comenzaron a caminar para salir de esa zona –"genial, esto es genial, justo la persona más necesaria para matar a ese bastardo no está"- adam miro a ando algo nervioso –"¿a quién te refieres?"- pregunto ando por la curiosidad –"a ese tipo, "el devorador" o hombre sombra como lo llama el maestro hiro, él está aquí en la base"- respondió seriamente-"así que ya lo sabias"- dijo adam, ante el comentario de adam peter se detuvo un momento –"tú lo sabias, lo sabias y no me lo dijiste"- dijo algo molesto deteniendo a adam –"si tú ya lo sabias, no valía la pena decírtelo"- respondió –"si, pero me entere porque revise las cámaras de seguridad, de otra forma no me hubieras dicho"- "así es no te hubiera dicho, y esta es exactamente la razón por la que no lo hubiera hecho, pondrías en peligro la misión y perderías de vista el objetivo"- replico adam –"por supuesto que no, cuando supe que estaba aquí, admito que me enfade, pero sabía que tan importante es la misión, por eso fui directo a las celdas"- dijo peter elevando el tono –" eso es perfecto entonces estarás de acuerdo en buscar a rene más tarde e irnos por ahora"- dijo adam seriamente –"estás loco, ya escuchaste al anciano, ese tipo es muy peligro es capaz de devorar cualquier habilidad y se vuelve cada vez más fuertes, debemos detenerlo ahora y para eso necesitamos a rene"- " así que de eso se trata, quieres a rene solo para poder cumplir tu venganza, solo para matar a ese tipo, dime algo peter, buscarías tan tercamente a rene si no supieras que el hombre sombra está aquí"- pregunto adam bastante enojado –"por supuesto, él es miembro de nuestra familia, por eso debemos salvarlo"- adam luego de ver la seria mirada de peter saca el mapa –"lamentablemente aun con toda tu velocidad te tomara un tiempo revisar todo el lugar, así que yo digo, que pasemos a la zona de armas y la explotemos, luego de esos nos larguemos de aquí, y le pedimos a micah que hackee esta base para que podamos volver con un equipo más sólido a rescatar a rene, nos tomara solo unos días, rene sobrevivirá unos días más"- dijo seriamente apuntando en el mapa la zona que quiere explotar, luego de pensarlo unos minutos peter asintió y ando comenzó a llamar a hiro por un comunicador

Mientras tanto en un lugar alejado de la base enemiga, hiro se encontraba con todas las personas que habían sido rescatadas de la base, aproximadamente 20 personas con habilidades, sumando entre ellos a elle, tracy y matt Jr, en eso lo llaman

-"hola, ando, como van las cosas en la base"- pregunto hiro –"me temo que nos demoraremos un poco, primero pasaremos a explotar una de las salas de las instalaciones, además no logramos encontrar al haitiano, adam dijo que volvamos en otro momento por el"- termino de decir ando –"perfecto, en ese caso me iré a encontrar con ustedes a la base, los veré la zona libre pasando la entrada de la base"- dijo hiro –"okey, nos encontramos allí"- dijo ando antes de cortar, luego matt jr se acercó a hiro –"debemos irnos de aquí, tío hiro"- hiro mira a matt jr –" me temo que yo debo volver a la base enemiga por ando y los otros, cuida bien a estas personas y guíalos a nuestra base, traten de pasar desapercibidos"- entregándole una especie de comunicador a matt –" espera un poco hiro"- dijo tracy acercándose –"si vuelves hay no hay garantía de que sobrevivas, no tienes ni idea la clase de cosas que tienen guardados esos tipos, tienen gente con habilidades de su lado, y armas capaces de incapacitarnos, las balas no funcionan en mi cuerpo de agua, pero ellos tienen unas balas especiales para mí, así como para cada habilidad conocida"- hiro solo pone su mano en el hombre de tracy –"no te preocupes, si las balas no me tocan no me lastimaran, además no puedo abandonar a los demás, no con el hombre sombra en ese lugar"- al escuchar sobre el hombre sombra elle lo relaciona con el tipo que mato a sylar –"hiro quiero que me lleves contigo"- "claro que no, el anciano nos pidió que te salváramos, además, si te llevamos adentro con el asesino de sylar, morirías, y no deshonraríamos su memoria"- dijo seriamente hiro –"no lo entiendes es mi culpa que Gabriel entrara a esa base en primer lugar, por mi culpa él está muerto y lo único que me separa de vengarme es poner mi mano en la cabeza del tipo que lo mato"- dijo bastante molesta –"no, me niego rotundamente a llevarte a una muerte segura, el hombre sombra es capaz de adquirir los poderes de sus presas, es un depredador, lo dijo el anciano, y si lo que el anciano dijo es verdad eso quiere decir que tiene los poderes de sylar, es demasiado peligroso"- elle enojada prepara sus rayos para obligar a hiro a llevarla, sin embargo matt jr le toca la cabeza mandándola a dormir –"nosotros la cuidaremos tío hiro, tenga cuidado"- hiro hace una reverencia y desaparece

Mientras dentro de la base, en la zona libre, los adam y los demás se mueven sigilosamente por el área del patio

-"la bodega de armas se encuentra un poco más adelante, lo único que debemos hacer es asegurarnos de agitar un poco las cosas aquí a dentro para darles más tiempo de que escapen los prisioneros"- dijo adam observando el mapa –"debemos evitar que salgan los vehículos y los helicópteros que traten de alcanzarlos"- afirmo ando, mientras adam solo asentía-"chicos, tengo una idea"- decía peter apuntando a un vehículo blindado en una zona de vehículos al otro extremo del patio –"que opinan, podremos desordenar las cosas aquí en la base para ganar tiempo, con eso"- adam solo sonrió –"si no logramos crear un desastre con eso no veo cómo hacerlo"- dijo con una sonrisa, se movieron rápidamente en dirección al vehículo y al llegar descubren que no tiene llaves –"mierda, maestro ando puede moverlo con su habilidad"- pregunto peter –"claro que no, mi habilidad puede darle más energía, pero no lo hará activarse sin las llaves, esa habilidad la tiene matt parkman jr"- dijo ando, sin embargo adam sin tomarlos en cuenta entro al auto y saco un pequeño cuchillo, luego de unos segundos lo logra encender sin las llaves –"muévanse rápido novatos"- dijo con una sonrisa molestando a sus compañeros –"yo conduzco, soy el tipo perfecto para armar un desastre"- dijo peter con una sonrisa, luego de encender el auto este comienza a apretar el acelerador con los frenos puestos y a armar mucho ruido acelerando el vehículo –"atención pasajeros sujeten sus cinturones y prepárense para el viaje de sus vidas, siguiente parada, bodega de armas"- dijo peter quitando el pie de los frenos acelerando el vehículos de golpe, producto del ruido aparece una gran cantidad de soldados quienes comienzan a dispararle al vehículo, sin embargo este no tiene ningún daño y solo se escucha el ruido del impacto de las balas –"yujuu, que les parece si damos un pequeño choque"- decía peter emocionado pero sus compañeros no estaban tan emocionados por la idea –"que quieres decir con choque, que harás peter"- peter se direcciona el vehículo en contra de una muralla y la atraviesa destrozando parte de un edificio, luego retrocede y da una vuelta rápida solo para volver a acelerar esta vez lanzando el vehículo en contra de un vehículo lleno de soldados –" peter esquívalo!"- grito ando, luego se tapó los ojos, sin embargo el vehículo contrario fue el que evadió a peter –"hay vienen más vehículos, creo que es hora de que les des un pequeño regalo maestro ando"- ando asomándose por la ventana, comenzó a lanzar rayos rojos hacia las ruedas de los vehículos para así detenerlo, mientras que peter comenzó a dar vueltas con el vehículo solo para acelerar en dirección a una rampa –"¿qué haces peter?, ni se te ocurra hacer una pirueta con la rampa"- decía adam algo impactado por la pequeña persecución de peter, sin embargo peter no escucho y usando una rampa salto muy alto con el vehículo, y usando su fuerza comenzó a hacerlo girar en el aire -"aaah, vamos a morir"- grito ando bastante asustado por las piruetas del auto, mientras el auto estaba a punto de chocar con la bodega de armas –"maestro ando libera tu poder ahora"- ando solo reacciono liberando su poder activando algunas bombas que se encontraban en la parte trasera del vehículo, antes de que el vehículo cayera completamente dentro de la bodega peter usando su velocidad saco a ando y adam del vehículo, sin embargo el vehículo exploto junto a las bombas que trasportaba y a las armas y la pólvora contenida en la bodega provocando que la onda expansiva los lanzara muy lejos, tanto a ellos como a otros soldados, luego de unos segundos comienzan a reaccionar y a toser, estaban llenos de polvo y con el cuerpo adolorido –"por fin, tierra, te amo"- decía ando prácticamente besando la tierra, mientras adam se levantó dirigiéndose donde peter –"jajaja, eso fue divertido, creo que deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo"- dijo peter bastante satisfecho –"a ti, jamás te volveré a entregar un auto, ahora dame tu licencia de conducir"- dijo seriamente adam, mientras peter lo miraba confundido –"¿licencia?, ¿qué licencia?"- dijo peter con una sonrisa caminando al lado de la salida de la base riéndose, mientras adam solo lo miraba con cara de incredulidad –"no tiene… ese pendejo, aah voy a matarlo!"- grito adam enojado, mientras era seguido por ando –hiro debe venir en camino"- dijo ando siguiendo a sus compañeros –"deténganse o disparamos"- al voltearse los jóvenes ven lleno de soldados el patio y unos cuantos más por encima de los muros, luego se escucha una voz que provenía de un altavoz en una gran habitación en la parte alta de la base –" deténganse donde están o nos veremos obligados a disparar, mejor ríndanse y entréguense, es lo único que pueden hacer"- decía jack quien estaba viendo a peter y los demás a través de una enorme ventana en la parte alta de la base, acompañado de andrew quien ya se encontraba mejor, adam le hace una señal a los chicos para que levanten las manos en señal de rendición, y justo en ese momento aparece hiro –"chicos vámonos rápido"- los jóvenes toman a hiro, sin embargo no logran transportarse –"vamos carpa debemos salir de aquí"- "eso intento, mi poder no funciona"- siguió intentando, en eso un soldado le dispara a peter en el hombro, este para sorpresa de todos comienza a sangrar y no se regenero –"¿qué es esto?, yo… estoy sangrando"- tomándose el hombre tratando de evitar el sangrado –"realmente pensaron que no estaríamos preparados para ustedes"- en eso aparece un grupo de soldados los cuales traían a un tipo en silla de ruedas, era el haitiano –"lo teníamos en una bodega especial, oculto, para usarlo en su contra"- dijo jack, mientras los héroes observaban a su compañero –"no te preocupes rene, te salvaremos"- dijo peter con una sonrisa, levantándose y tratando de mover el brazo –"chicos, aun sin poderes, como mínimo debemos encontrar una manera de salvar a rene"- "completamente de acuerdo niño, carpa cúbreme la espalda"- dijo adam, en ese momento otro soldado le dispara a peter pero este logra esquivar la bala y se lanza a pelear en contra de un grupo de soldados –"ese tipo realmente es increíble, lanzarse a pelear contra soldados altamente entrenados, aun con un brazo herido, y los está venciendo, ahora veo porque el jefe tiene tanto interés en el"- le dijo andrew a jack observando la pelea, no solo peter se encontraba luchando, adam y hiro se encontraban espalda con espalda peleando mientras que ando, logro tomar un arma enemiga y comenzó a disparar, mezclando pelea de medio y corto alcance –"qué opinas, debemos bajar"- pregunto andrew –"no, dejemos que queden exhaustos, así los atrapan con vida"- dijo jack seriamente observando la escena, de pronto uno de los soldados que estaba al lado del haitiano tomo su arma y le disparo a hiro, sin embargo adam se percató y recibió la bala para protegerlo –"deberías tener más cuidado carpa"- dijo adam antes de caer de rodillas con las manos en el estómago –"adam, o no, lo siento, fue mi culpa"- dijo hiro bastante impactado –"mierda, maestro adam, está bien"- en ese momento peter recibe otro balazo en la pierna y los héroes quedan rodeados –"peter, estas bien niño"- pregunto adam preocupado –"creo que hemos perdido"- afirmo ando con una pistola apuntando a su cabeza –"desármenlos, amárrenlos y llévenlos a la sala de interrogación"- ordeno jack –"no tan rápido"- dijo rene, tomando una pistola y disparándose múltiples veces a sí mismo –"ahora pueden ganar"- cerrando los ojos y cayendo muerto –"rene!, esto es su culpa"- disparo las balas por la boca y su cuerpo comenzó a regenerarse, en unos segundos se encontraba golpeando soldados de nuevo, así mismo ocurrió con adam quien se regenero y tomando sus katanas comenzó a luchar contra los soldados –"creo que estamos en problemas, si las cosas siguen así se escaparan"- afirmo andrew –"entonces creo que es hora de usar el misil"- dijo seriamente, sin embargo andrew por su parte estaba bastante impactado –"espera, es cierto que ese misil no tiene mucha potencia, y es eficiente a gente con habilidades a causa de la sustancia que lleva a dentro que inhibe las habilidades, sin embargo, la explosión y la onda expansiva matara una gran cantidad de nuestros soldados"- "tal vez sea verdad, pero ordenaremos que retrocedan, así por lo menos algunos lograran escapar, y como plus, nos desharemos de esas abominaciones"- luego de pensarlo unos segundos andrew comenzó a pensar en las palabras de su padre, no entendía por qué, pero tenía la necesidad de detener a jack –"ahora, retrocedan pero continúen con el fuego"- ordeno jack, de pronto un franco tirador que se encontraba oculto en la zona alta de las instalaciones, le disparo a ando cerca del pecho –"ando, nooo!"- grito hiro, al ver a su amigo retrocediendo, justo cuando comenzó a acercarse a ando, le llegan algunas balas que inhiben los poderes, una en el brazo y otra en la pierna –"peter, tenemos un problema"- afirmo adam -"usen la pistola antimateria"- ordeno jack, en ese momento un soldado saca una extraña arma, y le dispara a adam, adam logra esquivar la mayoría del impacto sin embargo, el tiro logra volarle un brazo, el cual no se regeneraba, mientras otros soldados comenzaron a disparar con tranquilizantes y balas inhibidoras a peter haciendo que se mueva cada vez más lento, y alentando su regeneración -"que ocurre, por que no regenera el brazo del maestro adam"- "esa es una de nuestras armas secretas, la pistola antimateria devora todo lo que toque, la única razón por la que tu amigo no ha desaparecido es por su habilidad de regeneración, sin embargo, cuanto pueda soportar la desintegración eso dependerá de que es más fuerte, la antimateria o su regeneración"- –"acabas de usar un arma antimateria, cada arma solo tiene una munición y son limitadas las armas de nuestro arsenal"- afirmo andrew algo nervioso –"sin embargo gracias a eso ya no debemos usar el misil"- "lo siento, pero el misil será usado de todas formas"- al escuchar esto, andrew entendió que no podría discutir con jack, así que decidió detenerlo, andrew se lanzó a pelear con jack, sin embargo jack bloquea un golpe y le regresa un puñetazo en la quijada a andrew, andrew por su parte se recompone y le da una patada en el estómago y luego se abalanza sobre jack dándole varios puñetazos en la cara, en eso jack saca su pistola y le comienza a disparar, andrew se aleja y comienza a usar su poder en jack –"ugh, sabía que no durarías mucho, tu… eres uno de ellos, una aberración, no… sabes… cuanto he esperado… para matarte"- dijo jack apuntándole en la cabeza a andrew con su pistola -"si muero, me alegro haber cambiado al bando que mi padre eligió antes de morir"- dijo andrew con sangre en la boca y una sonrisa –"pues ahora podrás verlo en el otro mundo"- disparando su arma, matando a andrew, luego de eso se acercó a los controles y activo la salida de los misiles –"hiro… debes… ugh, decirle a kimiko, que lo siento… y dile a mi hijo, que estoy orgulloso de él"- decía ando despidiéndose de hiro –"no amigo, tu sobrevivirás, y podrás decirle tú mismo, por favor, no te rindas"- decía tristemente hiro –"yo puedo salvarlo, solo debo llegar donde el"- afirmaba peter quien por culpa de los tranquilizantes, se arrastraba en dirección de ando e hiro, de pronto se escuchó un fuerte estruendo, y nuestros héroes miraron el cielo, observando un misil que se dirigía donde ellos, al ver el misil, los soldados comenzaron a retroceder lo más rápido posible –"carpa, creo que es hora de la despedida"- dijo adam quien estaba botado cerca de hiro, ahora se estaba desintegrando -"no llegare a mañana, eso será definitivo"- "maestro adam, lo siento, esto es mi culpa"- "no seas tonto, no es tu culpa, tenías razón, si hubiéramos rescatado a rene, quizás esto no hubiera pasado"- afirmo adam, quien cada vez tenía menos conciencia –"carpa, ¿no puede parar el tiempo?"- "lo siento, lo he intentado, estas balas no me dejan hacerlo"- dijo hiro –"si tan solo pudiéramos retroceder unos minutos antes en el tiempo, para arreglar el error"- "jajaja, aunque lo hiciéramos no serviría de nada"- dijo peter –"¿por qué lo dices?"- pregunto adam –" ellos tienen su propia máquina del tiempo, tal parece según los documentos ellos planean viajar 30 años en el pasado, ganaran esta guerra sin que se extienda más, de hecho, ese hombre de seguro ya viajo, lo vi con la maquina atreves de la cámara de seguridad"- "maldición esto no es bueno, todo nuestro esfuerzo en vano"- dijo hiro casi en silencio, mientras observaba como se acercaba el misil, en ese momento nuestros héroes perdieron la esperanza, y se encontraban en silencio esperando la muerte –"hiro, envía a peter al pasado"- justo antes de que hiro pudiera decir cualquier cosa, ando uso su poder para aumentar el poder de ando quien inconscientemente logro detener el misil y el tiempo –"funciono"- dijo hiro sorprendido –"espera un momento carpa, aun se mueve, más lento pero se mueve"- en ese momento hiro comienza a sangrar –"creo que no puedes soportar la fuerza del misil, no tiene sentido, a menos… ese misil debe tener esa sustancia que inhibe nuestros poderes, por eso aún conserva el movimiento"- "me está costando detenerlo, no creo que aguante más"- "hiro… escúchame, debes enviar… con lo último de tu poder… a peter al pasado, para que intercepte al devorador… y pueda advertirle a nuestra versiones pasadas… del peligro que se avecina"- "peter toma mi mano"– peter obedeció a hiro –"maestro, que pasara con ustedes"- dijo tristemente –"me temo que nuestra hora a llegado, niño, buena suerte"- dijo adam -"recuerda las palabras que algunas vez le fueron entregadas a tu tío peter, "salva a la animadora, salva al mundo", tu madre es la clave para unir a todas las personas con habilidades y poder vencer a este enorme mal, suerte mi discípulo"- peter quien hizo un gran esfuerzo para ponerse de pie, realizo una última reverencia antes de desaparecer –"lo hice ando, ahora peter está a salvo en el pasado, y nos da una esperanza de que nos salvemos de este horrible futuro" –sin embargo ando, quien estaba en los brazos de hiro, no respondía –"ando, oye, ando… por favor contesta…ando"- decía tristemente hiro tratando de hacer reaccionar a su amigo –"se ha ido carpa, tu amigo ando se ha ido"- dijo adam algo triste, hiro solo miraba a su compañero con pena –"adiós mi amigo, nos veremos pronto"- en eso el poder de hiro se acaba y el misil continua su curso –"adiós carpa"- "adiós adam"- y el misil choco en donde se encontraban hiro y los demás, sin dejar ningún rastro de vida, solo un montón de escombros y las instalaciones muy dañadas


	5. CAPITULO 4: EL PRESENTE

CAPITULO 4: EL PRESENTE

\- tiempo presente, "la nueva compañía"

Angela petrelli y noah bennet, se encontraban en la oficina principal de la compañía charlando amenamente acerca de cierta rubia, la cual aproximadamente hace un año atrás le revelo al mundo la existencia de las personas con habilidades

-"muchas gracias por darle a claire esas vacaciones en Inglaterra, solo espero que ella y gretchen no se metan en problemas"- decía el padre de la joven –"yo espero lo mismo, después de todo, con 5 intentos de arrebatarle su poder, no podíamos tenerla cerca por un tiempo"- "sabía que aparecerían tipos como sylar de nuevo, pero no me imagine que serían tantos, después de todo, luego de los primeros 2 ataques hacia claire logramos interceptar los otros 3 antes de que hagan contacto"- decía noah –"sin mencionar que fueron 5 ataques en poco menos de un año"- reafirmo Angela, de pronto alguien toco la puerta, era matt parkman, quien ahora trabajaba en "la nueva compañía" con Angela y noah y otras personas más –"¿qué ocurre matt, necesitas algo?"- pregunto Angela –"si de hecho, hay un niño buscando a noah"- lo cual sorprendió mucho al susodicho –"¿un niño?, ¿buscándome a mí?, ¿quién es?"- pregunto bastante desconcertado –"un tal Jeremy greer, asegura que tiene habilidades y te conoce"- al escuchar el nombre noah queda pasmado –"no, es imposible, Jeremy greer está muerto, yo vi su cadáver"- en eso matt mirando impresionado abre más la puerta y se mueve un poco dejando espacio para que Jeremy entre al cuarto –"hola señor, mucho tiempo sin vernos"- dijo Jeremy, noah sin recuperarse completamente del shock saca su pistola y le apunta a Jeremy –"como sé que no eres un metamorfo tomando la forma de Jeremy"- Jeremy retrocediendo un poco con las manos arriba, se encontraba un poco asustado pero decidido a hablar –"por qué vine aquí a ver si puede cumplir con su promesa, un día usted llego a mi casa con otro hombre, ese día yo estaba con una escopeta tratando de alejarlos, pero ustedes se quedaron, por accidente le dispare al otro hombre y usted me dijo que mi poder no solo servía para matar, sino que también para dar la vida, luego de eso salve a su amigo, más tarde llego la policía y me llevo preso, usted y una señorita llamada tracy dijeron que me liberarían y casi lo logran, pero yo sentía que debía estar preso por lo que le hice a mis padres, así que regrese de vuelta luego de matar a otro hombre, esa misma noche me llevaron a la carretera y un policía con un conductor me amarraron con cadenas y arrastraron mi cuerpo por la carretera, ese fue mi castigo por lo que hice"- al terminar la historia noah estaba completamente seguro de que el niño en frente de él era de hecho jeremy, así que guardo su arma y se acercó a jeremy –"valla, realmente eres tú, pero… ¿cómo es posible?, yo vi tu cuerpo en la carretera, y lo enterré"- en eso, jeremy saca una carta toda vieja y arrugada –"señor bennet tenemos que hablar"- "claro jeremy, por favor siéntate"- jeremy se sienta y le entrega la carta a noah –"ahora jeremy, quiero que nos digas lo que ocurrió"- dijo Angela toda seria por la escena –"bueno yo… em, hace un par de semanas atrás, desperté al lado de un montón de tierra removida, lo que supongo era mi tumba, y en uno de mis bolsillos estaba esa carta y algo de dinero"- en eso noah comienza a leer la carta –"aquí dice "ahora que estas vivo de nuevo, debes ir con "la nueva compañía", allí encontraras toda la ayuda que necesites, tanto para que se encarguen de ti, como para ayudarte a controlar tu poder, debes llegar a nueva york, el nuevo mundo que veras, será mejor contigo de lo que crees, suerte en todo" y de firma pone "new life y rebell"- pensando en el tiempo que había pasado sin escuchar ese nombre –"al principio no entendía muy bien lo de la carta, pero luego lo entendí, cada vez que llegaba a un nuevo lugar, veía un montón de gente como antes, pero ahora, debes en cuando me encontraba con gente exhibiendo sus poderes, un día en un restaurant, un tipo se estaba muriendo, tal parece había comido algo que le cayó mal a tal punto que por unos segundos estuvo muerto, no sé por qué, pero sin pensarlo me lance a salvarlo usando mi habilidad, luego de que la gente viera que tenía habilidades, fueron más amables conmigo, me dijeron la manera más rápida de llegar a este lugar, incluso algunas me fueron acercando, aunque tuve muchas cosas que hacer antes de llegar aquí, pero ahora pude llegar, y les quiero pedir que me enseñen a usar mis habilidades"- termino su historia jeremy, en ese momento matt se acercó –"no te preocupes, te ayudaremos, de hecho hay un sitio en estas instalaciones para que aprendas a controlar tu poder, y algunas clases sobre como los poderes funcionan"- dijo matt –"ahora creo que por ahora deberás ir con el dr. Mohinder suresh, te hará unos exámenes y luego te dirá las bases de las habilidades, creo que tendrás que estudiar un poco, no te preocupes, nos encargaremos de todo"- dijo noah, en eso jeremy se levanta, le da la mano a los presentes y se retira, unos segundos después suenan los celulares de los presentes al mismo tiempo –"parece que tenemos un mensaje de nuestro amigo rebel"- dijo matt –" eso parece, "cuiden a jeremy, realmente necesita su apoyo, además necesitamos vernos en 1 semana a partir de hoy, es de suma importancia, deben estar, noah, matt, Angela, peter, Mohinder y hiro, reunión de contenido ultra secreto"- dijo Angela leyendo el mensaje –"es extraño, ese sujeto no ocupa su alias con nosotros desde que empezó a trabajar en "la nueva compañía", algo debe andar muy mal"- afirmo noah algo preocupado –"creo que es hora de hacer unas cuantas llamadas, por ahora pueden dejar la oficina, nos prepararemos para la llegada de rebel"- en eso Angela termina su pequeña charla y noah junto a matt salen de la oficina

Mientras tanto en Japón, había una gran fiesta, el motivo de la fiesta era la boda de ando con kimiko, la cual se había llevado a cabo hace no más de 1 hora, hiro y ando se encontraban en una mesa conversando acerca de sus vidas

-"felicidades mi querido amigo, espero que hagas muy feliz a mi hermana"- decía hiro –"no te preocupes hiro, solo quiero lo mejor para ella, la cuidare con todo lo que tenga y me asegurare de que sea feliz"- afirmo ando observando a su esposa quien estaba hablando con las mujeres presentes en la fiesta, hiro se encontraba muy feliz por la escena, sin embargo había algo que perturbaba su corazón, ando por supuesto, logro percatarse de esto –"que ocurre hiro, ¿estás bien?"- "sí, estoy bien, es solo que… tengo un mal presentimiento ando, siento que algo se aproxima"- estas palabras preocupaban a ando –"¿a qué te refieres?"- "como bien sabes ando, con "dial a hiro", hemos logrado ayudar a un montón de gente, tanto con poderes como sin poderes, nos hemos convertido en los guardianes del mundo, sin embargo, no puedo evitar tener la sensación de que algo grande, algo oscuro, un peligro mayor a cualquiera que hemos enfrentado hasta ahora…"- hiro se detuvo, no quería preocupar a su amigo el día de su boda, por supuesto luego de años de amistad ando ya entendía como funcionaba la mente de hiro –"vamos hiro, cuéntame lo que sientes, sabes que no importa que mal se avecine, lo combatiremos juntos, somos compañeros o no"- dándole una sonrisa de confianza a hiro, esto lo motivo a continuar hablando –"siento que por años un mal a estado oculto en este mundo, y creo que es momento de que aparezca, creo que tiene que ver con nuestro destino"- dijo hiro seriamente –"esto sí que es serio hiro, cada vez que tienes esos extraños sentimientos o hablas sobre nuestro destino, resulta que el destino nos toca en la puerta, quizás sea una señal de que el mundo nos necesita de nuevo"- hiro solo sonrió –"¿en serio?, tu hablando de señales, siempre me dices que son cosas mías"- ambos rieron por el comentario de hiro –"cierto, pero después de ver las cosas que nos han ocurrido y como nuestras vidas han dado tantos giros, no me sorprendería que algo ocurriese, ni tampoco me impresionaría si el destino enviara a un mensajero para nosotros"- ando y hiro solo reían por su amena conversación cuando de pronto un tipo encapuchado entra a la fiesta y camina directo hacia ambos amigos –"hiro nakamura y ando masahashi"- ambos amigos asienten –"traigo un mensaje de rebel"- al escuchar el nombre ambos chicos recuerdan cuando las personas con habilidades fueron perseguidas –"¿qué ocurre?, ¿quién eres?"- pregunto hiro –"mi nombre es ken tukusama, y hace unos días me llego un mensaje de un tipo llamado rebel, quien me dijo que los encuentre, sin embargo las ordenes de rebel indicaban que yo no podía comunicarme por los medios normales, verán ustedes deben ayudarme"- "que quieres decir con eso, explícanos lo que ocurre desde el principio"- dijo ando tomando el liderazgo, al ver la expresión de ambos ken se sentó al lado de hiro –"verán, soy un maestro de artes marciales en una escuela aquí en Tokio, hace un par de semanas atrás, al final de una clase, llego un grupo muy extraño a interceptarme, era un grupo de fuerzas especiales americanas, luego de lanzarme unos tranquilizantes, fui encerrado en una especie de cárcel en la que contenían mi habilidad, estuve encerrado por varios días hasta que un día, llegaron varios hombres de traje, tal parece que me querían llevar a algún lado, durante el trasporte, las luces se apagaron y se desactivaron los sistemas de seguridad, exceptuando por el sistema de armas automáticas, las cuales se activaron y comenzaron a atacar a mis captores, me estuve movilizando por la base sin saber qué hacer, cuando este tipo rebel, de alguna manera se comenzó a comunicar conmigo a través de los computadores y las cámaras de vigilancia ayudándome a escapar, cuando logre escapar me di cuenta que estaba en algún lugar de los estados unidos, más precisamente en nueva york, luego de correr un rato, apareció un sujeto de lentes que me dio un teléfono y luego se fue volando, en el momento en que el sujeto se va, comienzan a llegarme instrucciones de rebel, para volver aquí a Japón, diciendo que aquí encontraría ayuda de ustedes, necesito que me ayuden a salvar a mi estudiante yuki ryosuke, él es un artista marcial de 17 años, y al igual que yo, el posee habilidades, según rebel, el será el siguiente objetivo de esta organización"- al terminar de contar su historia ando e hiro estaban tanto impresionados como consternados, al principio no solo les pareció increíble la historia sino que además era un poco extraño y en especial ando, no tenía mucha confianza, hasta que el tipo le mostro algunos mensajes de rebel que había recibido –"ya veo, así que todo lo que dijiste era verdad"- ken asiente –"en ese caso te ayudaremos, ya hemos visto como un grupo de agentes capturan a los nuestros, es algo que no podemos permitir de nuevo"- "en especial si hay inocentes en peligro"- dijo ando decidido levantándose de su asiento –"tal parece que nuestro destino nos sigue enviando misiones, eh amigo"- le dijo a ando levantándose igualmente –"por lo menos esta vez el descanso fue más largo"- dijo ando en tono de broma –"hay algo más que te haya dicho rebel"- "no, solo me dijo que por ahora salvara a mi estudiante, una vez que eso este hecho, me enviara más información"- contesto ken a la pregunta de ando –"creo que será mejor que comas un poco, la fiesta esta que termina, luego nos prepararemos para ir a salvar a tu estudiante"- dijo hiro –"muchas gracias"- haciendo una reverencia, ando y hiro solo se miraron y con una sonrisa se asintieron preparándose para una nueva misión

En algún lado de Londres, se encontraban claire y gretchen tomando un café en unas mesas al exterior de una cafetería

-"debo decir claire, tu abuela sí que se lució al darnos estas vacaciones"- dijo gretchen con una sonrisa –"bueno que esperabas, su nieta superestrella fue atacada 2 veces por nombres que trataban de tomar mis poderes"- diciendo con cierto tono de broma a lo que ambas chicas rieron –"bueno superestrella, ya llevamos varias semanas aquí, recorrimos casi toda Inglaterra, solo nos queda terminar de ver londres y entonces definitivamente no tendremos nada más que hacer aquí"- claire entendía que era lo que pensaba gretchen –"lo sé, yo también quiero volver a estados unidos, sin embargo, mientras no reciba información de mi abuela o de papá, no puedo volver allá"- "entiendo completamente"- claire bajo la mirada algo triste, gretchen reaccionó inmediatamente y tomo la mano de claire –"oye, no te preocupes, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, me quedare contigo todo el tiempo que estés en Inglaterra, aun si me tengo que mudar para aquí y beber te todos los días"- diciendo lo último como broma para alegrar a claire, lo cual funciono bastante bien, gretchen se acercó a claire y le dio un beso –"muchas gracias gretchen"- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, luego de eso ambas se levantaron de la mesa y se dispusieron a volver al auto, al bajar al estacionamiento, no se percataron de un hombre que estaba oculto entre los vehículos, un hombre bastante desarreglado y de pelo rojo se acerca sigilosamente al auto de claire y tomando una pistola, la pone en la cabeza de gretchen, sorprendiendo a las chicas –"hola rubia"- decía con una sonrisa –"creo que tienes algo que yo quiero"- "no puede ser, eres uno de esos monstruos que matan para adquirir poderes"- dijo claire –"valla, as lastimado mis sentimientos"- en tono de burla –"déjala sola, resuelve tus problemas conmigo"- "crees que me arriesgaría a estar en un uno a uno contigo, sé muy bien que eres indestructible niña, que tus enemigos sepan tus habilidades es el precio a pagar por tu fama, prefiero tener esta chica como seguro"- dijo tomando más cerca el cuerpo de gretchen –"te juro por dios que si le haces algo a gretchen, te matare"- dijo seriamente claire bastante enojada –"claire debes escapar, si este tipo toma tu habilidad, la gente estará en peligro"- dijo gretchen bastante asustada, pero decidida a hacer que claire estuviera a salvo, claro que esto no le gustó mucho al tipo del arma –"muy valiente e niña, te diré algo, en nombre a tu valentía te daré un obsequio"- usando su mano libre, la prendió en fuego quemándole el brazo, gretchen no paraba de gritar del dolor –"no!, maldito"- acercándose enojada –"calma rubia, un paso más y esta vez le quemo la cara"- bastante serio –"claire, me duele"- "disculpen, ocurre algo allí"- dijo un hombre bastante alto de pelo moreno, traía un traje de gala y decidió acercarse –"señor, por favor no se acerque"- grito claire –"lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que nadie sepa de esto"- dijo usando su poder de fuego en contra del sujeto del traje –"yo también debo disculparme, ya que me temo que usted, no tiene una mínima posibilidad en mi contra"- dijo el tipo caminando tranquilamente, el tipo no podía tocarlo usando su fuego –"valla, que buena habilidad, es muy interesante"- dijo el tipo de fuego –"gracias por el alago, aunque realmente viniendo de una persona que necesita usar a rehenes para derrotar a una niña, creo que no eres la persona indicada para dirigirme la palabra"- decía con mucha confianza –"ya veo, dime acaso eres una especie de caballero o miembro de la realeza"- dijo juguetonamente, sin alejar su pistola de la cabeza de gretchen, claire solo observaba la escena esperando una oportunidad de salvar a gretchen –"de hecho si soy un caballero, sin embargo no soy miembro de la realeza, solo de la nobleza, me conocen como sir Robert heartstone, o simplemente como lord Robert, ahora que me presentado, me gustaría que tú te presentaras"- diciendo bastante confiado –"no sigas avanzando, mantén tu distancia, o la mato"- "de acuerdo, no me acercare más, sin embargo debo insistir en que me digas tu nombre, es una costumbre de caballeros, saber el nombre de la persona que venceremos en duelo, si es que a esto puedo considerarlo un duelo"- el tipo que tenía a gretchen, se sentía algo consternado por la actitud de Robert, sin embargo algo en su interior ansiaba la habilidad de este –"okey, mi nombre es Tyler Steel, ahora que sabes mi nombre, dame unos minutos, primero la mato a ella y luego a ti"- apuntando a claire y luego a Robert, sin embargo Robert solo sonrió –"no creo que eso ocurra"- en eso Robert movió uno de sus dedos alejando la pistola de Tyler, y claire aprovecho la oportunidad para lanzarse a golpear a Tyler, sin embargo, el cuerpo de Tyler era tan duro que claire se torció el brazo durante su golpe, por su parte Robert al ver a claire romperse el brazo, usando telekinesis lanzo hasta el otro lado del estacionamiento a Tyler –"veo que tienes más de un poder al igual que yo, creo que por ahora me iré, pero volveré por los 2"- termina de hablar y se vuelve invisible, yéndose sin que nadie lo note –"que sujeto más desagradable"- dijo antes de correr en auxilio de claire y gretchen –"¿están bien?"- "yo sí"- dijo claire arreglando su brazo sorprendiendo a Robert –"tenemos que llevarla a un hospital, rápido"- dijo claire bastante exaltada –"claire, estas bien…"- pregunto gretchen a pesar de que ella era la realmente herida –"no te preocupes cariño, yo me encargo"- respiro por unos segundos, luego puso su mano en el brazo quemado de gretchen y este comenzó a curarse aliviando el dolor –"gracias, muchas gracias señor"- dijo gretchen antes de levantarse, claire la ayudo a levantarse y le dio un beso –"gracias a dios, estaba muy asustada"- le dijo claire a gretchen mientras la abrazaba –" gracias señor, no tengo como pagarle que nos salvara"- tomando a gretchen de la mano –"no fue nada, un caballero jamás deja que lastimen a una damisela, sobre todo si se trata de nuestra princesa"- para sorpresa de ambas chicas –"que te parece claire, pasaste de superestrella a princesa"- recuperando el sentido del humor –"¿a que se refiere con princesa?- pregunto claire bastante curiosa y consternada, mientras que Robert miraba a ambas chicas divertidamente –"¿realmente no saben a qué me refiero?"- ambas negaron con la cabeza –"bueno, tu eres quien nos liberó de nuestro miedo, y quien nos mostró que el mundo se encontraba más preparado para nosotros de lo que esperábamos, eres nuestra salvadora, todas las personas con habilidades como mínimo han oído hablar de ti, eres como nuestra representante, gracias a ti nos pudimos encontrar entre nosotros y nos hemos unido al mundo, ya no somos un secreto, aunque es una lástima que aun existan caballeros que traicionen a su princesa"- claire y gretchen sonrieron por las palabras de Robert –"estoy muy alagada por tus palabras sir Robert"- "por favor, solo Robert"- dijo con una sonrisa –"claro, Robert, como dije estoy muy alagada, pero no soy una princesa, soy una estudiante universitaria indestructible que está de vacaciones con su pareja, a la cual ya casi matan 3 veces"- comentando entre broma y realidad –"por supuesto, sin embargo debes admitir una cosa, tu actualmente salvaste al mundo, nosotros siempre debimos estar escondidos, tratando de ayudar lo más que pudiéramos a nuestro pueblo y nuestro mundo, ahora podemos hacerlo a la luz del día, y la gente nos apoya, todo eso solo lo podría realizar la realeza, por eso eres indestructible, porque tu trabajo es guiarnos claire, estas destinada a ser la reina de nuestra especie"- decía con una sonrisa, bastante convencido de sus palabras –"tienes razón, claire es una persona muy especial, ella solo quiere que el mundo esté tranquilo, en paz, y cuando puede siempre intenta de salvarlo, al igual que tú, yo creo en ella, y sé que algún día, ella volverá este mundo un gran lugar"- estas palabras de gretchen impresionaron mucho a claire, sin embargo al ver y observar a gretchen y al escucharla, no pudo evitar sonreír –"ya veo, tu eres la princesa de nuestra princesa, debo decir que a pesar de ser una persona normal, eres una viva representación de la capacidad del humano para amar lo diferente, aunque me temo que no todos poseen ese amor"- ambas chicas solo se quedaron observando un rato –"creo que mejor nos vamos, debemos volver al hotel"-" disculpen, pero si necesitan un mejor hospedaje se pueden quedar en mi mansión, de esa manera podre protegerlas, luego de ver cómo eran atacadas, no puedo fingir que no he visto nada, y dejarlas ir sabiendo que existen las posibilidades de que vuelvan a ser atacadas"- "em… Gracias, pero no podría aceptarlo…"– "por favor princesa, me temo que debo insistir, de hecho creo que lo mejor sería que vuelva a su país, si quiere puedo arreglar todo para que tenga un viaje seguro de vuelta en su país, seré su fiel caballero" –claire estaba impresionada por la oferta de robert, pero si había aprendido algo con el tiempo, es que es hay que dudar de personas desconocidas muy amables –"aceptamos"- dijo gretchen con una sonrisa, claire solo la mira seriamente –"vamos claire, el tipo nos salvó, además se nota que es buen sujeto, y sinceramente no quiero ir por ahí sin protección en contra de ese psicópata" –luego de pensarlo unos segundos, decidió que por el bien de gretchen, seguirían a robert –"de acuerdo, iremos contigo, por favor cuídanos bien"- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa –"será un placer, su alteza"- haciendo una pequeña reverencia


	6. CAPITULO 5: VISITAS INESPERADAS

CAPITULO 5: VISITAS INESPERADAS

-el presente, Tokio Japón

Kimiko, hiro, ando y ken se encontraban comiendo en la casa de hiro, mientras trataban de explicarle la situación a kimiko

-"déjenme ver si entendí, me están diciendo que volverán a ir a uno de sus viajes para salvar el mundo, y que para eso primero deben evitar que un adolecente sea capturado por unos hombres del gobierno de los estados unidos"- kimiko se encontraba algo molesta –"así es hermana, ese es un buen resumen de la historia"- dijo hiro algo asustado de su hermana –"ando, realmente me dejaras sola, el día después de nuestra boda"- "kimiko, lo siento pero debo hacerlo, el mundo nos necesita"- decía ando tratando de excusarse –"me habías dicho que solo serias un héroe aquí en japón, y ayudarías a la gente en cosas simples, me prometiste que te quedarías cerca"- ando no sabía que responder –"hermana, sé que ando te hizo esa promesa cuando te conto sobre nosotros como héroes, pero esto es algo grande, la última vez que rebel pidió nuestra ayuda, estaban cazando a las personas con habilidades como nosotros, por favor, el mundo nos necesita, es nuestro destino"- "silencio, para empezar tu metiste a ando en todo este problema"- hiro estaba muy asustado, no recordaba la última vez que había visto a su hermana tan exaltada –"si me permite decir algo, yo no entiendo que está pasando, solo soy un maestro que quiere rescatar a su alumno, y lo único que sé, es que nunca podré hacerlo sin ellos 2"- decía ken apuntando a hiro y ando –"no entiendo mucho eso de salvar el mundo, pero tampoco sé porque me atraparon o para que, solo sé que si rebel no me hubiera ayudado yo no estaría aquí, así mismo estoy seguro que si ando y hiro no me ayudan, no podré salvar a yuki, así como sé que sin ando y hiro para salvar el mundo, muchas vidas se hubieran perdido"- las palabras de ken, lograron calmar a kimiko, quien luego de meditarlo por un momento tomo una decisión –"de acuerdo, pueden ir a salvar al mundo, pero ando, esta debe ser la última vez que salvas el mundo, si quieres puedes ayudar a la gente, pero no puedo permitirme perder a mi esposo, así como tampoco puedo perder a mi hermano"- tomando de la mano a ambos, hiro le hizo una reverencia a kimiko –"muchas gracias"- por su parte ando, le dio un gran abrazo a su esposa –"muchas gracias kimiko, te prometo que esta vez sí será la última vez que salvo al mundo, luego de esto solo hare cosas pequeñas"- ando y kimiko se dieron un beso lleno de cariño –"recuerda regresar a salvo para nuestra luna de miel"- ando asintió con la cabeza, y luego ken, hiro y ando salieron de la casa, listos para ir en busca de yuki

Mientras tanto claire y gretchen se encontraban en la mansión de robert, claire se encontraba hablando con noah, mientras gretchen arreglaba las maletas

-"que quieres decir con que te volvieron a atacar"- decía noah algo asustado –"si, otro tipo buscando mi habilidad, pero no te preocupes, robert se encargó de él"- "¿robert?"- algo confundido –"si es un noble británico, estaba en el estacionamiento cuando nos atacaron, también tiene habilidades y nos ayudó a mí y a gretchen, ahora estamos en su casa"- "claire, no puedes irte así a la casa de un extraño, que tal si el ataque fue planeado por este tal robert, que pasaría si solo quisieran que bajaras la guardia para tomar tu poder"- "no te preocupes, si robert hubiera querido tomar mis poderes ya lo hubiera hecho, tiene más de una habilidad, por lo que le hubiera sido muy fácil atraparme"- "de acuerdo, quiero que tomes el próximo vuelo a nueva york lo más pronto posible, aquí hablaremos de lo ocurrido"- decía noah algo preocupado –"de acuerdo, nos vemos papá, te amo"- "y yo a ti osito claire"- ambos colgaron el teléfono, luego claire fue a ayudar a gretchen con las maletas –"¿sabes que es lo que menos me gusta de hacer las maletas luego de un viaje?"- pregunto gretchen en el momento en que claire entro en la habitación –"no"- dijo claire sin saber que responder –"que siempre es más difícil ordenar las maletas y su contenido cuando debes regresar del viaje "- "tienes razón, déjame ayudarte"- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa –"¿le enviaste saludos de mi parte a tu padre?"- pregunto con una sonrisa –"lo siento, lo olvide"- dijo la rubia –"no te preocupes, cuando volvamos yo lo saludo"- dijo gretchen con una sonrisa –"ahora, dime que te ocurre, pareces preocupada y cansada"- dijo abrazando a claire –"si, la verdad es que sigo pensando que es sospechoso que robert sea tan amable con nosotras y la verdad no estoy nada tranquila sabiendo que ese tal tyler se encuentra suelto"- afirmaba claire, bastante preocupada por lo que podría pasar –"no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien"- gretchen la animó –"buenos días mis dulces princesas, como amanecieron"- pregunto robert entrando al cuarto con una gran sonrisa –"estamos bien robert, gracias por dejarnos quedar"- contesto la rubia –"de nada, ahora yo personalmente las escoltare hasta el aeropuerto"- ambas chicas asintieron y terminando la última maleta, se retiraron de la casa de robert, al salir de la casa se subieron a un Ferrari y robert condujo en dirección al aeropuerto –"discúlpeme señorita claire, pero solo por curiosidad, me preguntaba si le molestaría que yo valla con ustedes a nueva york"- dijo tranquilamente sorprendiendo a las chicas –"no, pero… ¿por qué quieres ir a nueva york?, no me molesta solo que me parece algo extraño"- afirmo claire "-¿extraño?, no encuentro extraño el querer protegerla, después de todo ya le dije que usted es mi princesa"- afirmo el británico con cierta risa –"yo creo que es una excelente idea"- afirmo gretchen calmando a claire –"bueno, la verdad es que como dije, no me molesta que nos acompañes además yo no puedo decirte si puedes ir a nueva york o no"- afirmo claire –"perfecto, entonces iremos todos"- dijo gretchen sonriendo, luego de avanzar unos segundos más, las personas en el auto comenzaron a escuchar un sonido molesto, luego una fuerza invisible choco con el auto que se encontraba delante de claire y los demás, haciendo que se vuelque por lo que robert giro rápidamente el vehículo para evitar un accidente –"¿qué ocurrió?"- dijo claire, en eso robert sale rápidamente del auto –"manténganse en el auto"- afirmo robert antes de comenzar a visualizar que era lo que ocurría, en eso alguien lo golpea por la espalda –"que sucede afuera" –dice gretchen –"no lo sé, pero lo debo averiguar"- claire abre la puerta y entonces una fuerza invisible la saca del vehículo –"claire!"- grito gretchen, mientras claire estaba siendo golpeada por algo invisible, robert usando su telekinesis logro lanzarle un pedazo del auto que se volcó, golpeando al sujeto invisible, quien se había mostrado como tyler –"sabía que no te rendirías tan fácilmente"- dijo robert –"por supuesto que no me rendiría sabiendo que tienes algo mío"- dijo tyler antes de usar su nuevo poder no solo generando un sonido que aturdió a robert, sino que además lo mando a volar –"luego de que me vencieras busque un nuevo poder, y sabes que, encontré a una dulce adolecente con la habilidad de amplificar ondas sonoras"- claire, trato de golpear nuevamente a tyler, con el mismo resultado que en el estacionamiento –"acaso no aprendes niña"- sin embargo antes de que tyler tocara a claire con sus manos en llamas, gretchen tomo el volante del auto y empujo a tyler chocándolo con el vehículo de robert -"claire, robert suban"- dijo gretchen -"no se preocupen por mí, ustedes deben irse, yo lo detengo"- decía robert acercándose con un brazo herido, luego tyler se levantó –"realmente crees que esta vez ganaras"- "por supuesto, un caballero jamás perderá, sabiendo que su princesa está en peligro"- luego de decir esto, robert dio un pequeño grito, amplificando el poder de las ondas sonoras, estaba usando la misma habilidad que tyler para sorpresa de este –"conduzca mi princesa, debe escapar, más tarde la alcanzare"- claire luego de mirar a robert por unos segundos, acelero el vehículo en dirección al aeropuerto –"no, no escaparas"- dijo tyler generando ondas sonoras en dirección al auto que conducía claire, sin embargo las ondas sonoras de robert anularon las de tyler –"tu duelo es conmigo tyler Steel"- afirmo robert –"valla, creí que no recordarías el nombre de una simple persona como yo, sir robert heartstone"- dijo con tono burlista, antes de que ambos comenzaran una batalla de ondas sonoras, mientras claire y gretchen se dirigían al aeropuerto para escapar

En el laboratorio de "la nueva compañía" se encontraba Mohinder y noah hablando sobre jeremy

-"que dices Mohinder, ¿alguna pista de cómo es que jeremy sigue vivo?"– "me temo que no, ya termine sus exámenes y logre explicarle lo más básico sobre las habilidades, sin embargo las pruebas no nos dieron ningún indicio de cómo es que el sigue con vida"- decía bastante consternado, mientras noah comenzó a caminar por la habitación –"crees que exista la posibilidad de que alguien lo haya revivido, ya sabes con una habilidad"- volvió a hablar el genetista –"en vista de la larga lista de habilidades es muy probable, yo mismo fui revivido cuando me dieron sangre de claire, además la habilidad de jeremy igualmente le permite tener cierto grado de control sobre la vida y la muerte, sin embargo es extraño, jeremy venía con una carta de rebel, y rebel comenzó a usar su seudónimo, no lo había utilizado con nosotros desde hace mucho tiempo, no desde ese desastre en el cual los comenzaron a cazar"- "básicamente lo que estás diciendo es que, más raro que el hecho de que jeremy haya vuelto a la vida, lo extraño son los acontecimientos en los que revivió"- noah asintió –"sin contar el hecho de que jeremy haya revivido prácticamente un año después de su muerte…"- "de lo cual no ha habido ningún tipo de registro anterior"- interrumpiendo a Mohinder –"exacto, además de eso, lo más intrigante como dijiste es rebel, ambos sabemos la habilidad de micah para comunicarse y controlar los aparatos electrónicos, la misma habilidad que le ayudo a estar informado y que utilizo para ayudar a las personas con habilidades de ser capturadas por el gobierno, si él ha vuelto a usar su seudónimo de rebel, eso solo significa que se ha enterado de algo grande, y posiblemente muy peligroso"- decía seriamente Mohinder, noah también estando serio se acercó al escritorio de Mohinder –"tal parece los 2 pensamos exactamente lo mismo, los 3 si contamos a Angela, como sabes, rebel envió un mensaje para tener una reunión urgente dentro de 1 semana, aun debemos contactar a hiro nakamura, pero podemos estar seguros de que rebel ya lo abra contactado, de quien no podemos estar seguros es de peter"- "¿qué pasa con peter?"- pregunto con curiosidad –"lleva mucho tiempo desaparecido, no hemos podidos comunicarnos con él en semanas, está de más decir que Angela está muy preocupada, sin embargo su desaparición nos incumbe a todos"- afirmaba seriamente –"no es para menos, luego de que claire revelara la verdad al mundo, sylar le dijo a peter que tomara su apatía mímica para que recuperara sus poderes, eso volvió a peter y sylar los más fuertes de todos nosotros, sin embargo peter ya no usaba mucho sus poderes"- decía algo preocupado hablando del joven petrelli –" estuvo un tiempo con esa tipa llamada Emma, luego ambos desaparecieron, mucho tiempo después Emma volvió sola, afirmando que peter estaba haciendo algo importante para todos nosotros, desde entonces no lo hemos vuelto a ver o a saber de él"- decía noah seriamente recordando a la actual pareja de peter -"solo se me ocurre una persona aparte de Emma que pueda saber dónde se encuentra peter"- dijo suresh –"no, no pienso acercarme a él, es un desgraciado y aun no lo perdono por todo lo que nos hizo"- decía noah bastante enojado –"lo sé, y lo entiendo, yo aún no lo perdono por lo que le hizo a mi padre, sin embargo tienes que considerar que hasta ahora ha sido de mucha ayuda, las personas que necesitan una guía, por lo general van a verlo antes que a nosotros, gracias a sus palabras e influencia muchas personas llegaron aquí en busca de ayuda, no te pido que lo perdones, pero ten en cuenta de que en el último año, ha estado trabajando duro para enmendar sus errores del pasado, aun a sabiendas de que tal vez jamás lo logre"- noah solo miro a Mohinder seriamente, la verdad es que por un momento estuvo muy pensativo pero seguía pensando que no era buena idea ir a verlo, por lo que negó con la cabeza -"está bien, lo entiendo, tu quédate aquí e infórmame de cualquier cosa que ocurra, yo iré a la relojería a ver a sylar, veré que puedo conseguir"- suresh se sacó la bata y luego salió de la habitación dejando solo a noah mientras él se dirigía a ver a Gabriel

En tokio, los alumnos se estaban retirando de sus respectivas escuelas, el joven yuki estaba tranquilamente saliendo de su escuela, luego de caminar unos minutos, aparece una camioneta negra por la calle y unos soldados se le abalanzan, tomándolo y metiéndolo dentro del vehículo

-"lo hemos capturado señor, pronto lo trasportaremos a la base"- decía un soldado comunicándole a sus superior de la exitosa captura -"espero que este no se escape, ya tuvimos problemas con su maestro cuando se escapó de la base"- "no te preocupes, este niño es solo un estudiante, esta vez lo llevaremos directamente con los agentes jack y andrew, además una gran cantidad de agentes y soldados han sido enviados para lograr capturar a rebel, sin rebel, no abra más escapes de la base"- conversaban 2 soldados –"oigan, más les vale que hayan dormido al niño antes de hablar, nos meteremos en problemas si el niño escucha cualquier tipo de información" –decía el conductor –"no te preocupes, es solo un estúpido niño japonés, no creo que entienda nada de lo que decimos, hablamos ingles recuerdas"- decía confiado uno de los soldados mientras le apuntaba con su arma a yuki, lograron avanzar un poco más cuando de pronto un hombre se paró a mitad del camino en frente del vehículo a varios metros de distancia –"¿qué es lo que está haciendo ese idiota?" –dijo un soldado al ver al hombre de pie, sin embargo el conductor luego de verlo un poco más logro darse cuenta de que era ken quien estaba de pie esperando al vehículo –"preparen sus armas soldados, es el prófugo, el maestro de artes marciales ken tukusama, deben capturarlo"- los soldados se prepararon para salir y atacarlo sin embargo de repente desapareció –"maldición a donde se fue"- un montón de soldados salieron del vehículo, sin embargo comenzaron a ser golpeados rápidamente por ken –"atención, estamos siendo atacados por el prófugo ken tukusama, pedimos refuerzos"- decía el conductor por radio, sin embargo no recibió respuesta –"lo siento amigo, pero no podemos permitir que lo hagas"- dijo ando quien estaba afuera del vehículo en el lado del conductor, usando su habilidad para crear estática –"maldito, voy a matarlos a todos ustedes, fenómenos"- dijo el soldado enojado saliendo del auto para pelear con ando, mientras ken se encontraba peleando con la mayoría de los soldados, hiro usando su habilidad entro al vehículo para llevarse a yuki –"no te preocupes, hemos venido a rescatarte" –dijo hiro antes de transportar a yuki a su "base secreta", luego de dejarlo en la base, volvió por hiro y ken, sin embargo ya se habían encargado de los soldados –"¿cómo esta yuki?"- pregunto ken –"bien, aunque se ve bastante confundido"- dijo hiro con una sonrisa mientras ken sentía un gran alivio –"por cierto, ¿ando como derrotaste a un soldado entrenado?, ¿lo atacaste usando tu habilidad?"- "solo use mi habilidad para quitarle su arma, como te dije antes comencé a practicar defensa personal, así como tú sabes usar la katana, yo aprendí a pelear, aunque tuve algo de suerte de que ken, me cubrió la espalda"- dijo ando explicándole a su amigo –"eres bueno, pero te falta mucho para pelear mano a mano con estos tipos sin usar tu habilidad"- le dijo ken a ando –"entiendo"- dijo ando con una sonrisa –"bueno será mejor que vallamos con tu alumno"- ken asintió y hiro los transporto a la "base secreta" donde se encuentra yuki

Una horas más tarde, era de noche en nueva york, claire y gretchen habían llegado hace unos minutos atrás y rápidamente tomaron el auto de gretchen que se encontraba en el estacionamiento para encontrarse con noah

-"por fin estamos de vuelta en nueva york, sin embargo sigo preocupada por robert"- dijo claire mientras conducía el vehículo –"no te preocupes, el estará bien, ahora lo más importante es llegar con tu padre para que estés a salvo"- contesto gretchen, sin embargo la respuesta de gretchen no parecía agradarle mucho a claire –"eso es lo que me molesta, es lo que siempre me ha molestado, todo el mundo trata de protegerme, soy indestructible sabes, con un poco de entrenamiento podría ser muy buena luchadora y podría defenderme"- algo molesta –"oye cariño, escucha, sé que eres indestructible, todos lo saben, pero ese es el punto, quizás esta persona tyler no pueda matarte, pero que pasaría si te quita tus poderes, sería un peligro para todos, has sido atacada como mínimo unas 3 veces, algunos de nosotros como yo o tu papá solo quieren que estés segura y que no sufras de ninguna forma, otras personas te protegen por qué es lo correcto y otras personas te protegen por un bien mayor"- las palabras de gretchen lograron calmar un poco a claire –"sabes que, tienes razón, no todo se trata de mí, lo más importante es mantenerme segura y alejada de estos psicópatas que quieren usar mi habilidad para su propio beneficio"- "esa es mi niña"- dijo gretchen dándole un beso en la mejilla a claire –"gracias por hacerme entender"- "de nada, pero recuerda que eres muy importante para mí, y no quiero que nadie ponga una mano sobre ti"- dijo gretchen dándole una sonrisa a claire, la cual era recíproca, luego de avanzar unos metros más, gretchen se percató de algo en el cielo –"hay claire, mira eso"- claire observo al cielo viendo algo extraño –"o dios mío, eso es… es una persona"- decía bastante impactada, luego de unos segundos, la persona cayó del cielo chocando en contra del camino, provocando una pequeña colisión entre varios vehículos que para suerte de todos, nadie salió herido, claire detuvo el vehículo cuando se encontraba cerca de la escena –"debemos ver qué ocurre"- gretchen asintió y ambas bajaron del auto, dirigiéndose en dirección del centro de la escena, todas las personas salieron de los coches generando una multitud que se encontraban viendo algo impactante, un joven había caído desde el cielo, sin embargo no parecía verse afectado por la caída, por otra parte tenía una gran cantidad de tranquilizantes y balas en el cuerpo –"o por dios, claire, estará muerto"- de pronto el joven empezó a toser –"debemos llevarlo a un hospital"- dijo claire acercándose al joven –"oye, oye despierta… estas bien"- decía tratando de hacer reaccionar al joven, quien apenas abrió los ojos –"y…yo, lo siento… madre"- eso fue lo último que dijo antes de desmayarse, claire no tomo mucho en cuenta las palabras del joven y entre ella y unas personas en la escena lo subieron al carro de gretchen, luego claire y gretchen se llevaron al joven a un hospital


	7. CAPITULO 6: UNA FOTO DEL FUTURO

CAPITULO 6: UNA FOTO DEL FUTURO

Mohinder estaba en su laboratorio pensando en Gabriel, a quien no logro encontrar en la relojería, noah acababa de entrar al laboratorio para hablar con el

-" y bien, como te fue con sylar"- pregunto noah –"me temo que no lo encontré, creí que estaría en la relojería pero parece que había ido a otro lugar"- dijo mohinder algo cansado –"debo decir que eso no me gusta, en especial porque no sabemos su ubicación"- dijo noah preparando un arma –"entiendo que no confíes en el, sin embargo no podemos tenerlo todo el tiempo en el radar"- dijo mohinder observando a noah –"déjame decirte algo, primero que nada, lo defiendes mucho, y segundo, tenemos cámaras de seguridad vigilando su tienda, y en ningún momento lo vimos salir"- mohinder no sabía si responder a eso o no, pensaba que si bien sylar era peligroso y había que tenerlo vigilado, también pensaba que se había vuelto una gran ayuda para "la nueva compañía" al igual que con la gente con habilidades, luego de unos segundos de silencio el teléfono del laboratorio sonó –"hola, mohinder al teléfono"- "señor mohinder, un señor lo quiere ver"- dijo una oficinista –"¿qué señor?"- pregunto curioso –"dice que su nombre es Gabriel"- mohinder se impresiono por escuchar el nombre de sylar –"dile que pase"- colgando el teléfono –"¿ocurre algo?"- pregunto noah al ver la cara de mohinder –"es sylar, está en el edificio"- noah se impresiono igual que mohinder y antes de que pudiera decir una palabra apareció gabriel a sus espaldas –"hola, ¿cómo están?"- dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa, tenía el pelo arreglado hacia atrás y estaba usando sus lentes, aparte de eso estaba usando un suéter verde, noah luego de espantarse por la repentina aparición de gabriel, le apunto con su arma –"¿cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido sin que nuestras cámaras te detectaran?"- pregunto bastante alerta –"¿las cámaras de aquí, o las de al frente de mi relojería?"- pregunto gabriel –"ambas"- dijo noah –"usando mis habilidades, y con la ayuda de micah"- respondió gabriel –"noah baja el arma"- dijo mohinder ya cansado de la escena –"que quieres decir con que micah te ayudo"- pregunto noah -"exactamente eso, micah me envió un mensaje diciendo que necesitaban mi ayuda, así que decidí venir a este lugar, es impresionante, micah se mantiene atento a todo lo que ocurre por estos lugares, cada problema él lo detecta"- hablaba mientras paseaba por el laboratorio observando el lugar –"necesitamos tu ayuda para contactar con peter petrelli"- dijo mohinder –"y que les hace pensar que yo puedo contactarlo"- dijo gabriel –"eres la única persona con la que hablaría si es que tuviera que hacer algo peligroso, eso te convierte en nuestra única opción para encontrarlo"- dijo noah, sin embargo gabriel solo observo a ambos y luego negando con la cabeza respondió –"me temo que no sé dónde está, pero sé lo que está haciendo"- dijo seriamente –"hace unas semanas atrás apareció en mi tienda, bastante malherido, lo cual para mí fue una sorpresa ya que tiene las habilidades regenerativas de claire, cuando estuvo ahí me pidió un poder, quería el poder nuclear de ted"- escuchar esto sorprendió tanto a noah como a mohinder –"obviamente me negué a entregarle tal poder, sin embargo luego de varios minutos intentando convencerme, me conto por qué quería dicho poder, tal parece durante su viaje con Emma, se encontró accidentalmente con un tipo, el cual tenía habilidades, muchas y muy poderosas habilidades, peter descubrió que este sujeto estaba buscando y matando más personas con poderes, así como yo solía hacerlo, y durante un enfrentamiento con él para poder salvar a unas cuantas personas, peter resultó gravemente herido y por alguna razón los efectos regenerativos habían disminuido de manera exponencial, así que luego de mantener al sujeto el tiempo suficiente como para que la gente logre escapar, decidió traer a Emma de regreso y buscar algún poder que no tuviera"- ambos hombres escuchaban fascinados y sorprendidos la historia de gabriel, no le creían mucho, pero de alguna manera tenía sentido ya que la misma Emma dijo que peter estaba haciendo algo por el bien de todos –"quieres decir que, quien quiera que sea ese extraño sujeto, es más fuerte que peter y puede debilitar sus habilidades"- pregunto mohinder –"así es, el mismo peter me dijo que dudaba mucho de que pudiera revivir si ese sujeto lo matara, sin importar la manera en que lo hiciera"- respondió gabriel –"eso no tiene sentido, la habilidad de claire lo vuelve prácticamente inmortal, si muere debería revivir siempre y cuando no tenga una bala o un cuchillo clavado por atrás de la nuca"- afirmo noah –"eso es cierto, pero yo mismo vi las heridas de peter, las heridas no querían sanar, luego de ver más de cerca, pude percatarme que la regeneración se generaba a una velocidad mayor a la de un humano normal, pero con una diferencia casi inexistente, las heridas de peter se sanaron luego de 4 días, y ni siquiera sanaron completamente"- dijo gabriel algo preocupado –"4 días!"- exclamo mohinder bastante sorprendido –"qué clase de habilidad debilita tanto la regeneración como para que tarde 4 días" – noah no podía creerlo –"¿seguro que no le quitaron la habilidad regenerativa a peter?"-pregunto mohinder –"seguro, de hecho peter estuvo al lado mío en la relojería, incluso si alguien le hubiera quitado su habilidad, debería haberla recuperado tan solo con estar en la misma habitación que yo gracias a su empatía mímica"- "tienes razón, sin embargo pensar que peter fue a enfrentarlo nuevamente, en que estará pensando"- dijo suresh –"más importante, cuando planeabas decírnoslo"- dijo seriamente noah –"peter me pidió que no lo hiciera"- "me estás diciendo que peter está enfrentándose a alguien que caza personas con habilidades para matarlas, que tiene alguna misteriosa habilidad que evita a peter regenerarse adecuadamente dándole una gran desventaja, y a pesar de todo eso no nos avisaste solo porque peter te lo pidió"- dijo noah, gabriel simplemente asiente –"deben saber que no he venido a encontrar a peter ni a informarles de esto, solo vine porque me llego un mensaje de micah, firmado como rebel, diciendo que debo estar en la reunión que se realizara en 6 días más, dijo que hay que discutir algo muy importante"- en eso gabriel saca su celular y les muestra el mensaje a noah y mohinder –"tal parece que micah ha estado dándole mucha importancia a esta reunión"- dijo noah –"yo creo que tiene que ver con peter"- dijo gabriel –"¿por qué crees eso?"- pegunto mohinder curioso –"simple, he estado hablando con micah, y ha estado raro desde más o menos el tiempo en el que peter se fue con Emma, por su puesto micah se había enterado lo que estaba haciendo peter, eso hace que tan solo yo, Emma y micah tengamos una idea de que es lo que peter hace, lo cual para mí personalmente es preocupante"- "¿qué es lo preocupante de que micah se entere de que es lo que hace peter?"- pregunto mohinder quien parecía algo confundido, por su parte noah luego de mirar a la cara a gabriel por un momento entendió lo que ocurría –"no, eso no es lo que te preocupa, lo que te preocupa es que micah sabe que es lo que está haciendo la persona contra la que peter está peleando"- dijo noah, por su parte gabriel asintió –"hace un tiempo atrás micah me pidió que le llevara un celular a un tipo que estaba escapando del gobierno, era un japonés, parecía confundido, pero tan solo con verlo lo supe, era una persona con habilidades como nosotros, luego de entregar el celular, me aleje volando del lugar, sin embargo comencé a seguir al hombre y pude notar que un grupo lo seguía, así fue como me entere que eran miembros del gobierno"- ambos hombres estaban sorprendidos por escuchar las palabras de gabriel –"espera, si es verdad lo que dices, entonces por qué no traer a ese japonés aquí a "la nueva compañía"- dijo noah –"el tipo estaba viajando a japon, tal parece fue a buscar a alguien, o eso pienso ya que gracias a mi habilidad auditiva pude escuchar una de las transmisiones de radio de los soldados, esta transmisión era una orden de un tal jack para capturar a un estudiante japonés en los días siguientes, si conozco a micah tan bien como creo conocerlo, de seguro envió al hombre japonés y a hiro nakamura a salvar al estudiante japonés"- "ya veo, tiene sentido, si lo miras desde un punto de vista del pasado, esto es exactamente igual que cuando nos empezaron a cazar para encerrarnos"- dijo mohinder –"así que crees que los están cazando de nuevo"- pregunto noah a gabriel –"sinceramente, creo que sí, pero sea cual sea la verdad de lo que ocurre, estoy seguro que tiene que ver con peter y lo que está haciendo, por supuesto no podemos asegurarnos de nada hasta que llegue micah a la reunión"- los 3 quedaron pensando en silencio, cuando un celular empezó a sonar, era el celular de noah –"hola claire, ¿qué pasa?"- dijo noah con una sonrisa –"papá estoy en nueva york, debes venir al hospital ahora mismo"- dijo claire algo agitada –" ¿por qué?, ¿qué paso?"- pregunto el padre de la niña algo asustado –"solo ven rápido, es muy importante, aquí te explico todo"- termino de decir claire cortando la llamada –"me voy, debo ver a claire en el hospital"- dijo asustado –"¿te acompaño?"- dijo gabriel –"no, claire aun termina de perdonarte, ni yo tampoco, así que no vengas, mohinder, mantén aquí a sylar"- termina de decir eso y sale rápidamente a ver a su hija

Mientras en el hospital de nueva york, se encontraba claire y gretchen en la habitación en la que se encontraba "el misterioso chico que cayó del cielo"

-"listo, ahora mi padre debería estar de camino"- dijo claire guardando su celular –"entonces supongo que esperaremos a que llegue"- dijo gretchen mientras claire solo asentía –"¿qué te ocurre claire?, pareces bastante absorta con este chico"- decía gretchen algo preocupada por el rostro de claire –"no es nada, es solo que hay algo en este chico que me parece familiar, aunque tal vez solo sea el hecho de que él tiene habilidades regenerativas"- decía claire con una extraña sensación –"¿ya habías sentido eso antes?"- pregunto solo por curiosidad –"la verdad, solo lo he sentido con este chico, y con peter petrelli, pero creo que con peter tuve la misma sensación por que creí que teníamos el mismo poder"- dijo algo preocupada viendo las heridas del "misterioso chico" que estaban tardando en regenerarse –"claire, ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura de que tiene tus mismas habilidades?"- pregunto gretchen algo preocupada –"bueno, cayó del cielo y sigue vivo, su cuerpo estaba lleno de balas y tranquilizantes, luego de que los médicos le quitaron los tranquilizantes, las balas comenzaron a salir por si solas de su cuerpo y algunas de sus heridas comenzaron a sanar, creo que todo eso me puede decir que tiene mi habilidad"- dijo con una sonrisa –"puede ser, pero y si tal vez solo tiene la habilidad de copiar habilidades, recuerda que me contaste de que tu tío podía hacerlo cuando lo conociste, tal vez solo es la suerte de que estuvieras en el lugar correcto lo que lo mantiene vivo"- dijo gretchen no muy segura de su afirmación, pero no quería ver a claire tan preocupada por alguien que tal vez no era lo que claire creía –"sí, creo que tienes razón, eso también puede ser, después de todo su nivel de curación es muy bajo"-algo resignada a la idea que tenía con anterioridad , luego de unos segundos más entra el doctor –"hola"- dijo el hombre al entrar, luego de ver unos segundos a claire la reconoció –"oh señorita claire, disculpe, creo que la confundí con la madre del joven, estoy avergonzado"- dijo con una sonrisa, claire se levanta del asiento en el que se encontraba y fue a saludar al "amigo" de su padre –"hola dr. Richard, no se preocupe no hay problema"- dijo saludando al doctor –"hola, mucho gusto"- saludo gretchen recibiendo una respuesta del doctor "hola señorita"- dijo amablemente –"si me permiten hacerles una consulta, como fue que terminaron aquí señorita claire"- dijo algo intrigado –"bueno, acabábamos de llegar de londres, e íbamos camino a ver a mi papá cuando este chico cayó del cielo y provoco un pequeño accidente, curiosamente fue el único lastimado, luego de verlo decidimos traerlo aquí"- dijo la joven acortando la historia –"ya veo, bueno la verdad me alegra que lo haya traído usted y no alguien más"- dijo algo exaltado –"¿por qué dice eso?"- pregunto gretchen, la actitud del doctor quien cerro las persianas tenía algo asustada a claire –"como bien sabe, me uní a "la nueva compañía" para ayudar a gente con habilidades luego de que usted le contara al mundo sobre la existencia de estas personas, por eso mismo termine trabajando en este hospital por orden de "la nueva compañía", para poder sanar y posteriormente enviarlos a nuestra zona segura, por eso mismo solo usted debe saber esto que estoy a punto de decirle, usted y "la nueva compañía" por supuesto"- las palabras del doctor preocuparon a claire –"este muchacho estaba siendo cazado"- dijo el médico –"espere, como es eso de cazado"- exclamo gretchen –"como usted lo escucho señorita"- sacando de su bata una bolsa con una bala y un tranquilizante –"verán, estos tranquilizantes son utilizados para cazar animales gigantes, como elefantes, y estas balas, si bien no parecen ser muy potentes, dentro de ellas guardan una sustancia especial, con componentes que nunca había visto"- decía bastante alterado pero tratando de ser lo más silencioso que pueda –"¿cómo sabe todo eso?"- pregunto claire –"bueno, mi yerno es muy buen cazador, suele mostrarme sus armas de caza y explicarme cómo usarlas, sinceramente nunca me ha llamado mucho la atención, por otra parte, una de las ventajas de ser doctor, es que aprendes sobre distintas sustancia y su efecto en las personas"- termino de explicar –"ósea que usted piensa que este tipo estaba siendo cazado por alguien"- dijo gretchen –"es lo único que puedo concluir luego de ver el estado de este joven"- afirmo el doctor, claire miro al tipo por unos segundos entonces se le ocurrió –"¿dijo que la sustancia tiene componentes que no había visto antes verdad?"- pregunto claire –"así es"- respondió –"he visto personas que no son afectadas por tranquilizantes sin importar la potencia, por otro lado creo que hay algo raro con esta sustancia"- claire tomo la bala y comenzó a clavársela en el cuerpo –"claire, ¿qué haces?"- pregunto gretchen –"denme un momento"- dijo la rubia, luego de un minuto tomo un cuchillo y se sacó la bala, para sorpresa de claire sus heridas no quería regenerarse como de costumbre –"eso es, la sustancia en las balas es lo que alentó su regeneración"- afirmo claire tomando unas vendas y poniéndoselas en la mano –"si, eso parece, eso implicaría que usaron las balas para debilitar su habilidad y luego los tranquilizantes para calmarlo"- el medico comenzó a anotar todo en una hoja -"espere, eso quiere decir que claire no se regenerara"- dijo gretchen preocupada –"la señorita claire estará bien, fue solo una bala, y ya estaba usada por lo que la sustancia estaba gastada casi en su totalidad, de seguro en unos minutos más ya se regenera correctamente, por otra parte este joven tenía el cuerpo cubierto de balas y tranquilizantes, por eso mismo no puedo determinar cuánto le tomara despertar"- decía el doctor bastante preocupado –"no se preocupe doctor, llame a mi papá por lo que vendrá aquí en cualquier momento"- dijo claire animando al médico –"gracias a dios, debo entregarle la información del joven personalmente"- luego de escuchar que noah iría al hospital, decidió salir del cuarto –"vamos señoritas, dejemos al joven "peter" que descanse" –sacando a las chicas de la habitación –"¿peter?"- pregunto claire –"ese es el nombre de este joven o por lo menos eso parece"- "¿cómo lo sabe?"- pregunto claire curiosa –"bueno, ese es el nombre al que está dirigido esta foto, la única cosa que traía el joven además de su ropa y curiosamente lo único intacto que trae"- dijo el doctor entregándole la foto a claire algo preocupada –"déjame ver, hay dice "lamento la muerte de tu madre, te envió esta foto, fue lo único que pudimos salvar del ataque a nuestra base", valla, la firma dice "de rebel a peter"- decía gretchen leyendo el reverso de la foto, claire se impresiono al ver el nombre rebel en la foto –"no puede ser, la última vez que hable con rebel, fue cuando se inició la cacería de personas con habilidades, esto significa que la cacería empezara de nuevo"- decía claire bastante espantada –"ahora lo de la cacería no parece tan loco, si es cierto que los están cazando, debemos irnos claire, hay que avisarle a tu padre e irnos rápido"- dijo gretchen –"creo que será mejor que me quede con la foto"- dijo el médico algo preocupado por alguna razón –"no, espere, necesito esta foto para advertirle a los otros"- "señorita, si ese es el caso yo le muestro la foto a su padre, pero por favor devuélvala"- dijo el doctor de manera sospechosa –"¿por qué?, que es lo que no quiere …"- claire dejo de hablar en el momento en que volteo la foto y comenzó a ver de quien era, luego de unos momentos de silencio de parte de claire, gretchen se asustó al ver que claire no reaccionaba así que también se puso a ver la foto quedando algo impactada –"lo siento, por eso no quería que vieran la foto, al principio me pareció raro, pero luego de todo lo que aprendí en "la nueva compañía" la verdad no me parece tan descabellado"- dijo algo temeroso de la reacción de claire –"entonces,¿ fue por esto… que me confundiste con su madre?"- decía claire elevando la foto –"si, esa es la razón, la verdad solo la vi por un momento, pero no me fue difícil identificar a algunas de las personas en la foto"- afirmo el médico –"yo me la quedare"- dijo claire decidida a conservar la foto, el doctor solo asintió y se retiró tristemente –"¿estas segura de querer conservarla?"- pregunto gretchen –"cuando despierte yo se la quiero entregar"- luego de decir esto, claire tomo asiento y empezó a ver la foto, en ella estaba claire quien solo se veía un poco mayor y se encontraba cargando a un niño de pelo negro, a su derecha estaba gretchen, a su izquierda estaba su mamá Sandra, al lado de su madre estaba su hermano lyle, por el otro lado delante de gretchen estaba noah en silla de ruedas, más a la derecha se encontraba hiro, ando y suresh, frente a ellos habían 3 niños uno era matt parkman jr y al lado de matt estaba molly Walker y al lado de molly estaba el hijo de ando, quienes ya eran de mayor edad, por otro lado, a la izquierda de lyle estaba gabriel con elle bishop, y gabriel estaba cargando a un niño, frente a la familia de gabriel estaba micah, esas eran todas las personas en la foto, una foto en la que todos los presentes sonreían, luego de un rato aparece noah bennet en el hospital –"claire!"– Dijo el hombre corriendo a ver a su hija –"osito claire, ¿qué paso?, ¿qué haces aquí?"- le preguntaba a claire mientras la abrazaba –"es una larga historia papá, pero necesito que veas algo, o debería decir a alguien"- en eso, claire toma a noah de la mano y lo lleva a la habitación de peter –"¿quién es él?- pregunta noah –"su nombre es peter, él es la razón por la que te llame aquí, él tiene habilidades, creemos que regenerativas"- dijo claire, noah se acercó a peter para examinarlo y pudo notar que tenía algunas heridas sin curar -"no lo creo, su cuerpo no se ha regenerado, mira todas esas heridas, ¿seguro que tiene habilidades?"- dijo noah algo escéptico –"créame, cuando lo encontramos su cuerpo estaba lleno de balas y tranquilizantes para elefantes"- dijo gretchen –"¿tranquilizante para elefantes?"- noah se encontraba algo confundido por las palabras de las jóvenes –"gretchen trae al dr. Richard"- gretchen solo asintió y fue en búsqueda del doctor –"claire su historia de este chico es muy interesante, pero aun no me explicas porque me llamaste, ni que hacemos aquí"- dijo aún bastante escéptico –"de acuerdo papá, te lo contare todo rápido, pero debes creer cada palabra"- noah solo asintió –"tome el primer vuelo que encontré para volver a nueva york, durante el camino a verte, este chico cayo del cielo y provoco un pequeño accidente de autos, nadie salió herido por suerte, su cuerpo estaba lleno de balas y tranquilizantes, creímos que estaba muerto pero de pronto comenzó a toser, por lo que decidimos traerlo al hospital, y luego te llame para llevarlo a "la nueva compañía"- dijo claire haciendo un breve resumen de lo que había ocurrido –"te creo claire, supongo que si sobrevivió a una caída desde el cielo, de seguro tiene alguna habilidad"- afirmo noah observando a peter, de pronto entran gretchen con el doctor –"oh, noah me alegra tanto que llegaras, debemos hacer esto rápido"- decía el doctor bastante asustados –"claire, unos hombres de traje llegaron junto a algunos soldados, están buscando a peter"- dijo gretchen –"debemos sacarlo de aquí"-afirmo claire –"primero que nada, hay que traer una silla de ruedas para sacarlo, espero que hayas venido en vehículo grande para llevártelo"- dijo el doctor, la situación que tenía tensos a claire, gretchen y al doctor, solo confundía a noah –"esperen un momento, alguien puede explicarme por qué tanto alboroto, este chico si tiene habilidades está bajo la jurisdicción de "la nueva compañía", no tiene sentido que se alarmen por que lleguen personas del gobierno, es el mismo gobierno el que nos dio la jurisdicción sobre las personas con habilidades"- afirmo noah -"no lo entiendes, este chico fue cazado, las armas usadas en su contra fueron armas del gobierno, alguien quiere a este chico, realmente lo quieren asesinar"- dijo el doctor –"papá el dr. Richard tiene razón, creemos que empezara una nueva cacería de personas con habilidades"- ante las palabras de claire, noah recordó lo que gabriel le había comentado anteriormente –"piénsalo un poco noah, nunca, jamás, desde que el mundo supo sobre las personas con habilidades, desde que la jurisdicción de estas personas les fue entregada a "la nueva compañía", nunca hubo necesidad de que un grupo del gobierno con soldados armados, apareciera en el hospital"- en eso el doctor le entrega un documento que tenía información de todo lo que había en el sistema de peter, incluyendo información sobre la sustancia que estaba dentro de las balas y los tranquilizantes, noah por supuesto comenzó a leer -"¿qué rayos es esto?, una sustancia en las balas que inhibe los poderes, tranquilizantes, el cuerpo de este chico está altamente contaminado con esta cosa"- dijo noah impresionado –"las balas son las que se usan en armas del gobierno, y los tranquilizantes son para cacería de bestias enormes, y este joven estaba con el cuerpo lleno de ellas, contamos aproximadamente 17 tranquilizantes, con más de 34 balas en su cuerpo y quien sabe cuántas más tuvo antes de llegar aquí"- decía el doctor más o menos explicando lo ocurrido con el joven, de pronto la puerta se abre de golpe y unos soldados armados entran a la habitación –"tomen al objetivo rápido" – dijo una versión más joven de jack acompañado de un andrew más joven –"¿qué ocurre aquí?"- dijo noah evitando que los soldados se acerquen –"este niño posee habilidades por lo que ahora es jurisdicción de "la nueva compañía"- dijo noah bastante serio –"yo creo que no, vera su pequeña empresa de locos pronto cerrara"- dijo jack apuntándole a noah con una arma –"aquí tenemos una orden que nos da total poder para tomar al objetivo, ya sea por la manera fácil o la difícil"- dijo andrew quien estaba atrás de jack –"la jurisdicción sobre las personas con habilidades le fue concedida a "la nueva compañía" por el presidente de los estados unidos"- afirmo noah aun serio y decidido en que no se lleven a peter –"lo siento señor bennet, me temo que nuestra orden viene de un rango muy superior en la cadena de mando"- afirmo jack para impresión de los presentes en la habitación –"ahora soldados llévenselo"- ordeno jack, por lo que los soldados tomaron la camilla de peter y lo sacaron de la habitación –"pronto nos veremos de nuevo señor bennet, pero la próxima vez, no me llevare solo a una de estas abominaciones"- termino de hablar jack, dejando la habitación tan solo con noah, claire, gretchen y el dr. richard


	8. CAPITULO 7: EL NOMBRE DE NUESTRO ENEMIGO

CAPITULO 7: EL NOMBRE DE NUESTRO ENEMIGO

Los soldados estaban saliendo del hospital junto al cuerpo de peter que se encontraba aun durmiendo, mientras gretchen y el doctor Richard trataban de detener a claire quien intentaba perseguir a los soldados

-"déjenme ir, debo ir a buscar a peter"- decía la rubia –"no puedes claire, es el gobierno de quien estamos hablando, solo lograras meterte en problemas"- dijo gretchen –"gretchen tiene razón claire, en este momento tu seguridad es más importante, además ya escuchaste, planean acabar con "la nueva compañía" incluyendo a todas las personas con habilidades dentro de ella"- dijo noah preocupado –"papá por favor debes salvarlo, eres el único que puede rescatar a peter"- "claire, entiendo que quieras proteger a las personas con habilidades, sé que siempre te has sentido así, pero la orden que tienen es legítima y me quita todo poder para hacer algo por salvar a ese chico"- decía bastante serio –"no lo entiendes, debemos salvarlo, es muy importante hacerlo"- decía casi llorando, lo cual fue una obvia sorpresa para noah –"claire,¿ qué te ocurre?"- le pregunto noah –"nunca debí haberle entregado la foto"- se lamentaba el doctor –"¿foto?, ¿qué foto?"- "esta foto"- dijo gretchen tomando la foto del bolsillo de claire y entregándoselo a noah, este comenzó a observar la foto y quedo impactado por lo que vio –"estos… somos nosotros"- dijo noah –"lea la parte de atrás señor bennet"- dijo gretchen mientras abrazaba a claire tratando de calmarla –"es imposible"- dijo noah –"papá, peter viene del futuro, él es mi hijo"- dijo la rubia ya más calmada –"pero…eso no puede ser, digo… esta foto no prueba nada"- decía noah quien no quería creerlo –"papá, no lo entiendes, la foto nos muestra a todos mayores, lyle ya es un adulto y soy la única que no he envejecido en la foto, probablemente por mi habilidad, cuando encontré a peter el abrió los ojos y me dijo mamá, la carta es de rebel para peter y yo salgo cargando a un niño, es imposible que esa foto no sea del futuro, y todas las pistas indican que yo soy su madre, tal vez por eso él se regenera, porque su habilidad la heredo de mi"- "claire, hija escúchame, incluso si fuera verdad y el viene del futuro, ¿por qué lo estarían buscando en nuestra época?, no tiene sentido"- "no lo sé, pero sé que lo estuvieron cazando, trataron de matarlo y ahora se lo están llevando, todo está siendo muy sospechoso y ambos sabemos que cuando alguien del futuro aparece significa que el mundo está en problemas, así que o lo salvas tú, o lo salvo yo"- decía alterada nuevamente, mientras noah luego de pensarlo y procesarlo un poco tuvo una idea –"ya sé, iremos a "la nueva compañía" , llamare a alguien para que busque a este chico peter y que lo lleve al centro médico de "la nueva compañía", de acuerdo"- dijo noah tratando de calmar a claire –"bien, pero si fallan, yo misma iré"- termino de decir claire saliendo de la habitación seguido de gretchen –"dr. Richard nos vemos en mi oficina, nos iremos antes"- el doctor solo asintió y luego noah salió de la habitación

Mientras, en "la nueva compañía" se encontraban aun hablando mohinder con gabriel, cuando el teléfono de mohinder comenzó a sonar

-"hola, como va todo noah, ¿claire está bien?"- dijo mohinder –"hola suresh, si, claire está bien, pero me temo que tenemos un problema aún más grande"- decía alterado, asustando a mohinder –"¿qué ocurre?, ¿paso algo en el hospital?"- pregunto –"si, algo extraño, el gobierno tomo a una persona con habilidades que estaba en el hospital, y tenían una orden que les daba total jurisdicción sobre el"- dijo noah sorprendiendo a mohinder –"eso no puede ser, se supone que la compañía tiene total control para tomar decisiones que tengan que ver con las personas con habilidades"- "la cosa se pone peor mohinder"- dijo noah preocupado –"la persona que el gobierno tomo en su poder, es un viajero del tiempo, claire cree que pueda tener algo importante que decirnos"- "debemos recuperarlo"- dijo mohinder –"lo sé, por eso necesito la ayuda de sylar para recuperarlo, una vez que lo recuperemos debemos llevarlo al hospital de la nueva compañía"-"de acuerdo, yo le digo a sylar"- luego mohinder corto el teléfono –"¿qué ocurre mohinder?, ¿paso algo?- pregunto gabriel, luego de ver el rostro de mohinder –"necesitamos tu ayuda, el gobierno ha capturado una persona con habilidades, queremos que le recuperes"- gabriel solo asintió y luego se fue del cuarto

Mientras tanto, varios vehículos militares se movilizaban por las calles, siguiendo a un vehículo negro en donde estaban transportando a peter

-"así que este niño es "peter petrelli" o "peter bennet", la verdad me esperaba alguien más impresionante"- decía andrew en el vehículo –"no te confíes, si nuestro jefe lo quiere vivo es por algo, de seguro es alguien muy importante"- afirmaba jack –"no lo creo, solo míralo, esta aun inconsciente, es débil y no posee ningún valor, su madre, claire bennet por otro lado, es una chica muy interesante, la chica que unió a las personas con habilidades, tiene un gran futuro, lástima que no llegara a cumplirlo"- decía con una sonrisa burlona, de pronto sonó la radio –"señor jack, algo se acerca por el aire"- dijo un soldado –"verifiquen el objetivo"- ordeno jack, mientras el soldado usando unos binoculares logro ver a gabriel volando por arriba de ellos –"malas noticias señor jack, es el objetivo sylar"- jack se impresiono al escuchar el apodo de gabriel –"preparen todas sus armas, debemos eliminar a sylar"- "¿realmente crees que derrotemos a sylar?, el jefe dijo que el meteoro que traería la sustancia que inhibe las habilidades no llegaría hasta dentro de 2 semanas más, eso significa que a excepción de mí, el resto de soldados está en desventaja"- dijo andrew, termina de hablar y se escucha una explosión –"señor jack, uno de nuestros vehículos ha sido eliminado, estamos atacando con todo lo que tenemos pero no parece afectarle"- se escuchó en la radio, jack abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo y tomando un arma del futuro comenzó a disparar su arma en contra de gabriel mientras que andrew subiéndose al techo trato de usar su habilidad en contra de gabriel logrando detenerlo a causa del dolor para que jack le dispare haciéndole caer –"a todas las unidades, verifiquen el estado del objetivo, nosotros seguiremos con el transporte del prisionero"- ordeno jack, mientras el resto de los vehículos se detenían, y los soldados se acercaban a la zona donde cayó gabriel –"eso realmente me dolió"- decía gabriel regenerando su cuerpo el cual estaba hecho pedazos por la potencia del arma que usaba jack -"no te muevas abominación, si das un solo paso disparamos"- dijo un soldado acercándose a gabriel –"me temo que no entienden la situación, yo solo quiero al muchacho que tienen en el vehículo, entréguenlo y todo saldrá bien"- decía con una sonrisa –"no juegues con nosotros, estas rodeado, te mataremos antes de que puedas hacer cualquier cosa"- "no quiero lastimarlos, pero si tengo que hacerlo, entonces lo haré"-afirmo gabriel de manera desafiante, los soldados estaban listos para disparar, cuando un auto a toda velocidad choca uno de los vehículos de los militares, con la distracción en curso, gabriel usando su telequinesis, le quita las armas a todos los soldados, y de pronto mohinder comienza a pelear en contra de los soldados, tratando de noquearlos –"¿qué haces aquí?"- pregunto gabriel golpeando a los soldados –"quise venir y asegurarme que no mataras a nadie"- dijo suresh, gabriel sonrió –"solo por esta vez me alegro que no confiaras en mí"- afirmo usando su telequinesis para alejar algunos soldados de mohinder –"llevas mucho tiempo sin matar a nadie, y prefiero que se mantenga así"- dijo mientras golpeaba al último grupo de soldados que quedaban –"debemos irnos rápido"- dijo mohinder –"iré solo, uno de las personas que cuidan al muchacho tiene una extraña habilidad para hacer sentir dolor y el otro tiene un arma que fue capaz de hacer pedazos mi cuerpo como si nada, es más peligroso para ti el ir conmigo"-" no seas ridículo, solo déjame sobre el techo del vehículo, así podre apoderarme del vehículo mientras tú los distraes"- dijo mohinder, gabriel luego de ver a mohinder por unos segundos asintió y se lo llevo volando, unos kilómetros más allá se encontraban jack y andrew en el vehículo que trasportaba a peter, jack se encontraba preparando su arma –"crees que hayan descubierto por que atrapamos al muchacho"- pregunto andrew –"lo dudo, posiblemente esto es una jugada de noah bennet, como dijo el jefe, ese tipo es muy tramposo y escurridizo"- afirmo jack algo preocupado –"también nos dijo que nos cuidemos de sylar cuando él no esté cerca, se supone que sin el jefe cerca, no tenemos posibilidades de matar a ese sujeto, es demasiado fuerte para nosotros o nuestros soldados"- dijo andrew –"por eso use esto"- mostrándole a andrew un dispositivo con una luz roja –"así que lo llamaste"- "en unos momentos más debería estar aquí"- afirmo algo nervioso jack, el vehículo de la nada sufre un sacudón y la puerta trasera se abre –"no se preocupen, ya estoy aquí"- dijo gabriel, jack se preparó para disparar, pero gabriel logro quitarle el arma a jack usando su telequinesis –"no volverás a volarme en pedazos"- jack se lanza a golpear a gabriel, este estaba a punto de usar sus poderes cuando andrew usando su habilidad comienza a retener a gabriel provocándole mucho dolor, permitiendo que jack golpee fuertemente a gabriel –"lo siento pero mientras yo esté aquí, no te moverás, cualquier cosa que hagas, cada golpe que recibas, todo te provocara un enorme dolor, casi inigualable"- dijo andrew con mucho placer al ver a jack golpear a gabriel –"toma esto abominación" –jack toma de la ropa a gabriel y empujándolo en contra de una pared comienza a golpearlo sin parar, casi como si fuera su saco de box, luego de unos segundos el vehículo sufre otro sacudón, era mohinder quien abrió la puerta del lado del conductor, tirando a los 2 soldados que iban en la zona de conducción, y luego tomando el volante, desequilibrando a andrew –"¿qué ocurre?"- se preguntó andrew –"cambio de planes, ustedes ya no son bienvenidos en este vehículo"- dijo mohinder quien ahora movió rápidamente el volante, desequilibrando a los agentes, dándole a gabriel la oportunidad de moverse, gabriel usando sus rayos, electrocuto un poco a andrew, mientras que comenzó a golpear a jack –"que te parece, al final nosotros ganamos"- golpeando a jack –"entiendo que tuvieran miedo de que apareciera, después de todo puedo ser bastante aterrador"- poniendo a jack en contra la pared usando su telequinesis, apretándole el cuello –"real…mente crees… que es a ti, a quien temo… si piensas eso, es porque no conoces… a nuestro jefe"- dijo jack con una sonrisa desconcertando a gabriel, en eso una sombra pasa por sobre el vehículo –"el viene, o mejor dicho, él está aquí"- dijo jack mientras apenas se podía escuchar su risa, de la nada apareció junto a suresh un tipo rubio, quien luego de tomar a suresh del cuello, camino hacia la parte de atrás del vehículo atravesando las paredes con su intangibilidad –"hola chicos"- dijo saludando a sus agentes mientras tiraba al suelo a suresh quien apenas respiraba –"veo que no has perdido tu toque, sylar, claro que te ves más joven, y menos triste por la muerte de tu hijo"- gabriel no entendía bien a que se refería este sujeto que apareció de la nada, en eso el sujeto se acerca a andrew quien estaba aun en el suelo y luego de tocarlo, andrew reacciona completamente recuperado, sin ninguna quemadura por electrocución –"¿cómo hiciste eso?"- pregunto gabriel –"es una de las muchas habilidades que tengo, claro que para obtenerlas tengo que comerme a la persona que usa dicha habilidad, por cierto tengo todas las habilidades que tienes y tendrás"- de alguna manera gabriel se sentía temeroso de esta persona –"tú eres del futuro, ¿verdad?"- pregunto suresh quien ahora estaba mejor –"tan listo como siempre doctor, así es soy del futuro, al igual que este muchacho, quien me pertenece ahora"- "¿qué es lo que harás con él?, ¿para qué lo quieres?, ¿quieres su habilidad acaso?"- pregunto suresh algo exaltado –"parece que aún no se enteran de nada, bueno, no es como que me importe, la verdad es que su habilidad es muy importante para mí, pero no es todo, este niño tiene algo, algo que está en su cerebro, encerrado en sus recuerdos, y yo soy el único que puede encontrarlo, obviamente luego de encontrar lo que quiero lo devorare para poder tener sus poderes, no por nada me llaman, "el devorador"- dijo todo confiado, jack tomo un arma y comenzó a apuntarle a mohinder mientras que andrew comenzó a usar sus poderes en gabriel –"no… permitiré, que te lleves… a este niño"- dijo gabriel tratando de resistirse a el poder de andrew –"siempre tan protector con él, supongo que es por esa pequeña conexión que los unía en el futuro, el perdió a su querida madre bajo mis manos, y tú, bueno, tu perdiste a tu hijo y tu esposa, les quite todo una vez y puedo hacerlo de nuevo"- cuando "el devorador" comenzó a acercar sus manos a peter, este abrió los ojos, y comenzó a tomar con mucha fuerza el cuello de "el devorador" –"por fin te tengo en mi manos, maldito"- dice esto y se levanta rápidamente de la cama golpeando al sujeto, sin embargo la mano de peter comenzó a sangrar –"parece que eres más fuerte que la última vez que nos vimos, peter"- "lo mismo digo, Derek, o debería decir "el devorador"- ambos comenzaron a golpearse, sin embargo Derek poseía más habilidades por lo que se volvió intangible e invisible, sin embargo peter comenzó a moverse súper rápido seguido de Derek usando tanto su poder a tal punto que destruyeron el vehículo, de la nada todos se encontraban en un lugar al aire libre, en un lado estaban mohinder, gabriel y peter, y en el otro lado estaban jack, andrew y Derek, estaban a solo unos pocos metros del carnaval de los hermanos Sullivan –"¿qué hacemos aquí?"- se preguntó mohinder –"yo nos traje aquí, usando mi telequinesis controle la ruta del vehículo"- dijo gabriel –"con que los hermanos Sullivan, pensar que este lugar sigue existiendo aun luego de que todos abandonaran a Samuel"- afirmo Derek –"quien está en mi propiedad –"salió un tipo con una larga barba, era Samuel quien ahora estaba solo en el carnaval –"hola Samuel, soy yo, parece que no pudiste cumplir tu palabra"- dijo Derek –"tú, ¿qué haces aquí?, acaso viniste a cumplir tu palabra, vas a matarme para tener mis poderes"- dijo Samuel bastante temeroso, Derek solo sonreía –"no te despistes" –dijo peter golpeando a alta velocidad a Derek, haciéndole daño de manera sorpresiva, sin embargo Derek logro atravesar el pecho de peter, y lo levanto con su brazo atravesando el cuerpo de peter, peter usando una gran cantidad de fuerza le logra dar una patada la cual le disloca la mandíbula a Derek, sin embargo Derek se regenera inmediatamente, por su parte peter tarda en regenerarse, pero puede moverse más rápido y golpea más fuerte que antes, así que sigue atacando a Derek a pesar de que su regeneración está más lenta –"ya veo, sincronización, una habilidad magnifica, es otra de las habilidades que tu padre grabo en tu cabeza niño, es una habilidad que quiero"- dijo Derek logrando atrapar a peter del cuello, sin embargo Samuel quien estaba muy asustado y veía la escena, decide usar su poder para mover la tierra en contra de Derek y su grupo y acerco al grupo de peter, luego hizo desaparecer el carnaval –"se volvió a escapar, ese niño es un sujeto muy divertido"- dijo Derek quien observaba el lugar donde se encontraba el carnaval, luego de unos segundos, desapareció junto a sus 2 agentes

Mientras tanto en japon, yuki, ken, ando y hiro estaban en la "base secreta" de hiro, le estaban explicando a yuki, las posibles razones del por qué los perseguían

-"así que esa es la situación actual"- dijo ando –"yuki, quiero que sepas que te cuidaremos pase lo que pase, es nuestro destino y deber ayudarnos unos a otros, somos personas con habilidades para proteger el mundo"- dijo hiro –"ya veo, entonces ahora que, nos quedaremos aquí esperando a que nos vengan a buscar"- dijo yuki –"la idea es esperar a que rebel me envié otro mensaje"- afirmó ken, luego de unos segundos el computador de la base se encendió solo, en él había un mensaje de rebel –"debes volver a nueva york, hay una reunión urgente a llevarse a cabo dentro de 5 días, firma rebel", ya llego hiro, el mensaje de rebel"- dijo ando luego de leer el mensaje –"ya veo, significa que debemos volver a nueva york, ando preparemos todo para nuestro viaje"- dijo hiro seriamente –"menos mal que tenemos estas maletas en caso de emergencia"- dijo ando sacando una maletas que se encontraban dentro de un mueble que tenían en su base –"los acompañaremos"- dijo yuki –"espera yuki, es muy peligroso, que pasaría si nos capturan allá, te recuerdo que la base donde me tenían a mi estaba en nueva york, y ahora tú también eres un objetivo"- dijo ken –"tu maestro tiene razón, deben quedarse aquí para evitar más problemas"- afirmo hiro apoyando a ken –"eso no tiene mucho sentido, si lo piensan bien, en realidad no importa si es japon o estados unidos, ellos seguirán buscándonos, por otra parte el tipo que salvo a mi maestro, ese tal rebel, está en nueva york, y si nos juntó a nosotros y nos salvó, probablemente tiene a más gente reunida allí, por lo que irónicamente en este momento nueva york es el lugar más seguro para nosotros"- dijo yuki impresionando a los adultos por su lógica –"creo que yuki tiene razón, hiro, ciertamente en nueva york esta la nueva compañía y nuestros compañeros con los que hemos salvado al mundo una gran cantidad de veces, por lo mismo es el lugar más seguro para ellos"- afirmaba ando tratando de convencer a su compañero –"de acuerdo, los llevamos pero solo si ken está de acuerdo"- ando y hiro comienzan a ver fijamente a ken para ver su decisión, aunque este está algo nervioso por su respuesta –"uf, supongo que no me queda opción, de todas formas actualmente confió más en rebel que en cualquiera aquí en japon, sin contar con ustedes por supuesto"- haciendo referencia a ando y hiro, quienes solo asintieron con una sonrisa –"bueno, es hora de ir a nueva york, destino allá vamos"- dijo algo alegre siendo seguido por ando, ken y yuki

Mientras tanto en el carnaval de los hermanos Sullivan, luego de que Samuel hiciera desaparecer el carnaval junto a peter y compañía, peter cayo inconsciente producto de la herida que le provoco Derek durante la pelea, Samuel llevo a peter a una cama para que mohinder tratara sus heridas

-"esto es muy extraño, este niño está regenerando sus heridas, pero a una velocidad bastante inquietante"- dijo mohinder examinando a peter –"¿qué quieres decir?"- pregunto gabriel –"tú mismo lo viste, nadie puede estar de pie luego de ser atravesado de esa manera tan violenta, solo una persona con capacidades regenerativas puede lograrlo, aunque creo que su otro poder lo ayudo mucho"- dijo seriamente pero al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa mientras observaba a peter inconsciente –"¿este niño será como yo?, robara habilidades para ser más fuerte, pudimos notar su súper velocidad y su súper fuerza, quien sabe cuántas habilidades más guardara este niño"- "no dejes que el hambre te consuma gabriel, este niño no es como tú, él es diferente a ti o a mí, este niño es especial"- decía Samuel mientras acariciaba la cabeza de peter, alertando a suresh, quien tomo a Samuel del brazo y lo alejo de peter –"¿qué quieres decir con especial?, y ¿quién era ese tipo que está buscando al niño?"- decía alterado, mientras gabriel atrás de mohinder estaba preparando sus dedos para hacer hablar a Samuel –"tranquilos, les diré todo lo que se"- dijo levantando sus manos en señal de que no haría nada extraño, mohinder y gabriel se calmaron un poco pero seguían bastante alerta de los posibles movimientos de Samuel, los 3 tomaron asiento cerca de la cama donde estaba peter –"para responder a todas tus preguntas, primero debo contarte cómo es que conocí a ese tipo rubio, Derek, verán, unas semanas antes de que tu vinieras a hablar conmigo, antes de que matara a mi hermano, una noche en el carnaval vi a este tipo derek, el veía nuestras presentaciones con un aire diferente que el resto de las personas, era atemorizante, casi como si buscara una presa, obviamente me sentí algo amenazado, así que fui a hablar con él, él me dijo que el tenia poderes más poderes de los que el mismo conocía y me dijo, que yo también los tenia, obviamente le conteste que ya sabía ese hecho, y él me dijo que tenía un poder diferente, a diferencia de otras personas yo poseía 2 habilidades diferentes, la primera era mi habilidad para controlar la tierra, y la segunda habilidad, era algo tan magnifico y horrible a la vez, dijo que mi otra habilidad me daría un poder magnifico pero a cambio me volvería loco en mi búsqueda del poder, por lo que terminaría solo, eso no te recuerda algo, gabriel"- dijo Samuel, deteniendo momentáneamente su historia para molestar a gabriel, quien se sentía algo incómodo recordando las palabras que le dio hiro una vez –"luego de unos minutos más de platica me comento que yo no era la única persona con este asombroso poder, me comento que existía alguien, un niño, el cual nacería tan solo unos años más tarde, un niño que poseía un poder especial, poderes que fueron encerradas en su cerebro por su propio padre, este milagroso niño poseía mi habilidad llamada resonancia, la cual permite que cuando 2 o más personas con habilidades están cerca de ti, tus poderes incrementan de manera exponencial, por otra parte poseía también una habilidad llamada sincronización, esta habilidad al igual que la resonancia incrementa tus poderes de maneras inimaginables, el único problema es que la sincronización te vuelve más fuerte en una habilidad específica, por ejemplo si el posee la habilidad de regenerarse y está cerca de otra persona que se regenera, su poder será mayor, por supuesto en este caso el incremento de poder ocurre en ambas personas"- se detuvo un momento, mohinder y gabriel aun procesaban la información –"pero si eso es cierto, entonces, este niño es el más poderoso de todos nosotros"- dijo mohinder bastante impresionado mientras miraba a peter –"no olvides la parte en donde sus habilidades les fueron grabadas en el cerebro, porque su padre escondería habilidades tan peligrosas en un niño"- dijo gabriel algo molesto, la emoción de suresh solo se volvió en incertidumbre –"simple, porque era necesario, el viene del futuro, derek me comento que el viene de un futuro en guerra, y comento que ese niño actualmente es la molestia"- sorprendiendo a ambos –"reconocí al niño en cuanto lo vi, pues el logro sostener una pelea en contra de derek, luego de que derek nombrara la sincronización estuve absolutamente seguro de que era el, hay una razón por la que derek estaba interesado en mi habilidad, esa razón era por que, sin importar que tan fuerte se vuelve derek, este niño se puede volver a un más fuerte que él, así que quería mi habilidad, pero lamentablemente para adquirirla debía matarme, en ese momento, cuando me conto el por qué necesitaba mi habilidad, yo entre en pánico, ese tipo liberaba un aura realmente atemorizante, de seguro la sintieron durante la pelea, por suerte apareció mi hermano, y el seguido de todos los miembros de nuestra familia, alejaron a ese tipo de mí, antes de irse, se acercó a mí y a mi hermano y nos dijo que uno de los 2 mataría al otro, todo por culpa de mi poder, y dijo que desearíamos que me hubiera quitado mi habilidad en ese momento, lo cual era verdad, ojala me hubiera matado en ese entonces"- terminando finalmente su historia y respondiendo a las preguntas de mohinder y gabriel –"mohinder, ¿qué hacemos ahora?"- pregunto gabriel –"lo llevaremos a "la nueva compañía", necesita atención médica urgente y protección, hay tantas preguntas que le tengo que hacer a este niño"- dijo mohinder poniéndole vendas –"los dejare cerca"- dijo Samuel, moviendo el carnaval


End file.
